Punto sin retorno
by regamers10
Summary: La muerte es algo fuerte para todos, cuando le llega a un ser querido sentimos una opresión que nos agobia por su ausencia. Pero a veces gracias a la muerte tomamos decisiones impulsivas que afectan nuestras vidas de formas inimaginables...para siempre
1. Prologo

**N/A: Hola a todos, aquí Regamers10 con un nuevo proyecto traído a ustedes para su disfrute. Siendo franco este no estaba planeado ni nada por el estilo, pero hoy pasaron una película que me dio una fuerte inspiración para comenzar este nuevo fic. Espero que les guste**

Dolor. Era lo único que sentía los presentes en el funeral, dolor por perder a un chico tan tierno y noble como lo fue el. De todas las personas malas que habían en el mundo, personas que se dedicaban a dañar a otros y a perjudicar al prójimo por tan solo querer cumplir un capricho, ¿Por qué tenían que llevárselo a el? Sin duda alguna el mundo no era un lugar justo. Habían varias personas en el lugar, allegados del joven fallecido y sus amigos que vinieron a despedirse de aquel tan bondadoso que habían tenido el privilegio de conocer. De todos ellos destacan dos familias, Los Casagrandes y los Louds y de estas dos habían dos personas que sufrían un intenso dolor por la pérdida de ese ser amado: Lori Loud y Ronnie Anne Santiago pues ambas eran las personas más cercanas al difunto. Lori sufría de una gran culpa, no dejaba de pensar en que si hubiera hecho algo cualquier cosa todo esto se hubiera evitado y todos estuvieran reunidos teniendo una gran cena entra las dos familias, además el recordar algunos momentos en los que no lo trato tan bien como debía solo ayudaba a que la culpa y el dolor aumentara. Ronnie Anne no estaba mejor, él era una persona muy importante para ella y una de las pocas que la apoyo y la trato con amabilidad en todo momento, pero solo podía recordar las veces en que ella lo molestaba y se burlaba constantemente de él, tales recuerdos le hacían darse cuenta de la horrible persona que había sido con él y le hacían cada vez mas miserable. Ninguna de las dos pudieron dejar de llorar durante el velorio, era claro que a pesar que todos en la ceremonia tenían un gran afecto al joven ellas dos eran las que más sufrían su perdida. Culminada la ceremonia y realizado el entierro, uno a uno los visitantes fueron abandonando el lugar no sin antes dar sus pésames a la familia del fallecido. Los Louds decidieron darle un poco más de tiempo a Lori para poder despedir al difunto, pero ese tiempo se fue prolongando más y más hasta que Leni intervino y logro sacarla de allí, pero ninguno de ellos dejaba de lado su semblante de tristeza presente en cada uno de ellos. Por otro lado Los Casagrande le permitieron a Ronnie Anne quedarse por más tiempo mientras ellos la esperaban en el auto. No dejaba de llorar intensamente al ver la tumba, sentía que al menos debió ser más amable con él en vida, quizás así el dolor seguiría presente pero no sería tan fuerte como lo es ahora. Resulta que había alguien acompañándola cerca, tenía una chaqueta negra con capucha puesta que impedía ver de quien se trata y este se acercó a la latina para dedicarle unas palabras.

-Ronnie-la llamo el extraño que llamo la atención de la latina, quien lo miro con lágrimas-no sigas dañándote a ti misma por favor, no fue tu culpa.

-(Snif) Lo sé. Pero no lloro porque me culpe de lo que paso, sino de cómo lo trate cuando aún estaba vivo. El…siempre busco ayudarme y apóyame en todo, y yo solo lo maltrate y me burle de el todo el tiempo. Todo por mi maldito orgullo y mi estúpida idea de querer mantener mi estúpida imagen de chica ruda, para que al final este aquí lamentándome de todo el mal que le hice. ¿Y sabes que es lo peor? Que ni siquiera pude decirle gracias; gracias por haber estado a mi lado aun cuando yo le decía que se alejara de mí. Y todo por querer ser ruda, pero en vez de eso solo llegue a ser…una mala persona-iba seguir expresándose, pero Ronnie Anne rompió en un llanto desgarrador y se lanzó a los brazos de aquella persona que la acompañaba a llorar en su hombro. El sujeto le acaricio la espalda un rato y dejo que se desahogara un momento, después se dedicó a consolarla.

-Ronnie, yo sé que solías burlarte de él y a molestarlo. Pero también sé que a él no le imputaba pues sabia también que muy en el fondo por muy ruda que llegaras a ser con el…siempre te preocupabas y llegabas a incluso a mostrarle afecto, ¿Qué otra explicación se le da al hecho de que eras la razón de que le solucionabas sus errores? Él lo único que quería era lo mejor para ti, por eso te ayudaba y te daba la mano aun cuando tu decías que podías sola. Eso es porque ambos compartían un lazo muy fuerte que corroboraba que aun cuando hacías ver al ojo público que eras una bravucona en el fondo mostraba un lado tierno y cariñoso hacia él y que quería verlo feliz. No solo yo lo veo también él lo hacía. Pero si de verdad quieres hacer algo por él, entonces tendrás que superar el dolor por muy fuerte que sea y seguir adelante con tus sueños y esperanzas para por fin alcanzarlos, tal cual como él lo hubiera querido.

Las palabras del joven resonaron en la cabeza de la menor de los Santiago un momento, se limpió las lágrimas del rostro con la sudadera y tomo una decisión.

-Tienes razón, lo hare. Luchare con todo para triunfar para honrar su memoria. Y no solo eso, también a partir de ahora prometo cambiar y ser una mejor persona; mostrare mi verdadero ante el mundo aunque signifique destruir mi reputación de chica ruda. Eso ya no me importa, solo me importa ser yo misma como lo anhelaba él y me asegurare de llegar a ser la mujer que él siempre deseo que fuese-dijo con determinación Ronnie Anne dispuesta a ser la mejor versión de sí misma.

El muchacho que la acompañaba esbozó una sonrisa, por fin dejaría de lado su lado tosco y mostrara quien es en verdad. Pero sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por un sorpresivo segundo abrazo de la latina.

-Gracias también a ti por apoyarme-dijo con dulzura al joven quien le correspondió el abrazo.

-No hay de que-respondió el joven. El abrazo duro 7 segundo y después se rompió por el hecho de que a la morenita la estaban esperando en el auto y ella no quería dejarlos esperando, pero tampoco quería dejar solo a su acompañante.

-Si quieres puedes ir con ellos, después de todo quiero despedirme apropiadamente de él. Te prometo que volveré pronto-dijo el extraño. Ronnie Anne se quedó mirándolo por unos momentos como si quisiera decir o hacer algo, pero termino por dar media vuelta para volver con su familia. Ella al parecer hablo con ellos un momento como si explicara algo y cuando termino el auto donde iba se fue hasta que se perdió de vista. El encapuchado dirigió su vista hacia la tumba de su amigo, para él siempre fue el hermano que nunca tuvo desde que Lori sugirió que ambos fueran al Derby de camiones monstruos y por eso sentía que tenía que confesarle algo.

-Hola. Ya creo que has visto que ha reaccionado con tu pérdida. No las culpo, es duro cuando pierdes a alguien tan importante y más aún cuando ese alguien es tan bondadoso como tú. Lori se está culpando por el accidente, me preocupa, ambos sabemos que no es así. Lo cierto es que no solo vine a decirte como están todos, la buena persona que fuiste o que no fue culpa de Lori ni de nadie…sino a confesarte que esto es mí culpa. No entenderías jamás por qué pero es así, gracias a mi es que tuviste ese accidente y que estés ahora…muerto. Sin embargo quiero también decirte que dedicare el resto de mi vida a cuidarlos a todos y a asegurarme de que cumplan sus sueños, eso incluye a Lori y a Ronnie Anne. Pero también quería decirte que lo siento, todo esto es mi culpa. De verdad lo siento…Bobby.

El joven se va caminando a paso lento a fuera del cementerio, dejando ver al público lo que decía la lápida.

"**Roberto Alejandro Martinez-Millan Luis Santiago, Jr. Amado hijo y una de las pocas personas buenas que quedan en el mundo**"

El joven extraño se quita la capucha revelando unos cabellos blancos como la nieve, se trataba del único hijo varón de la casa Loud quien era el único culpable de todas las desgracias que habían ocurrido en este nuevo mundo, pero no podía dejar que su familia sepa algo. Al llegar a la camioneta, Lincoln toca el vidrio donde estaba Lynn sr en señal de que lo bajara.

-¿Qué pasa hijo?

-Papa, creo que necesito pensar un poco en toda esta situación. ¿Está bien si me dejas ir caminando a casa?

El señor Loud normalmente no permitiría que alguno de sus hijos fuera caminando a su casa estando a tan larga distancia, pero al ver la cara de su hijo vio que este de verdad necesitaba el viaje de autorreflexión pues parecía estar tan afectado como su hermana mayor.

-Creo que te haría bien pensar un poco, hijo. Llámanos si pasa algo-dicho esto el patriarca de la familia prende el motor y parten de vuelta a su hogar. Lincoln espero a que se fuera el vehículo y cuando este se perdió de vista fue que empezó a caminar en dirección opuesta, lo cierto es que antes de volver a su casa tenía que hacer una visita a una persona en particular.

/

Llego hasta un almacén abandonado donde una compañía solía poner su materia prima antes de mudarse a Nueva York, subió la reja que bloqueaba el paso y cuando entro fue que la cerro. Busco con la mano izquierda el interruptor y encendió las luces, dejando ver que se trataba de un lugar prácticamente vacío y abandonado con la peculiar excepción de encontrarse en el medio de todo el lugar una celda transparente como las que encierran a los lunáticos en un asilo, permitiendo contemplar que dentro de la misma se halla un joven de la misma edad de Lincoln que tiene un par de dientes de conejo y un gorro blanco en su cabeza que aun así se logra ver un mechón rubio que sobresale del gorro. Lo más curioso del niño es que lleva un traje amarillo con guantes rojos, y lo que parecía ser una capucha pero no se podía confirmar pues esta estaba detrás de su nuca. Lincoln se le acerca y abre lo que parecía ser la puerta de la reja para entregarle una bolsa con comida dentro, no le preocupaba que lo atacase ya que sabía que no tendría oportunidad de derribarlo.

-Aquí está tu almuerzo. Alas de pollo como pediste.

El niño recibió la bolsa con recelo, tenía ganas de destrozarle la cara al chico Loud ese que arruino su vida, pero sabía que no tenía oportunidad de vencerlo…al menos no por ahora.

-Dime Lincoln, ¿Cómo está tu hermana al enterarse de que su novio ya está bajo tierra?-dijo con malicia el chico, sabía lo que ocurría en esta nueva realidad y por eso quería ver la reacción de su némesis.

-Ella está bien.

-Mientes, y si no es así entonces tu hermana es una maldita.

Lincoln ignora el comentario del muchacho, no le daría la satisfacción de saber que llegaron a afectarlo.

-Bueno, si no me vas a contar sobre "telefonito" entonces cuéntame sobre tu noviecita "espalda mojada"

Lincoln hace mueca de enojo, sabía lo que significaba ese insulto que dijo el niño y nadie insulta de esa manera a su amada.

-No la llames así.

-Pff, no seas hipócrita. Mis insultos no son nada comparado con lo que tu hiciste, después de todo tu mataste a su hermano.

-¡Yo no lo mate!

-Pero provocaste su muerte. De no ser por tu egoísmo y tus impulsos el mongólico ese estaría vivo, pero no se lo dirás a nadie porque sabes que si se enteran jamás te lo perdonaran. Después de todo, ¿Quién querría estar cerca de un asesino?

-¡NO SOY UN ASESINO!-se alteró el albino y agarro del cuello de la camisa al prisionero quien no dejaba de mostrar su horrenda sonrisa-¡Si alguien es el culpable de todo esto, eres tu Thawne!

-¿Yo? Ja, ahora te dedicas a mentir. Yo no fui quien jugo a ser dios y cambio la realidad que condenó al negro ese. Te volviste malvado, Lincoln.

-¡No soy un malvado!-dijo ya estando al borde de golpearlo.

-¿Ah no? ¡Deja de ser un descarado Loud y asume tu responsabilidad como hombre! ¡Matas a una persona, mantienes en cautiverio a un niño y les mientes a tu familia y amigos no solo sobre quien eres en verdad sino también sobre la verdad sobre lo que le paso al latino! Jajaja, tienes razón Loud. No eres un malvado…eres un villano-al terminar de decir esto el joven se cuaja de la risa.

A Lincoln no le faltaban las ganas de golpear su horrendo rostro y borrarle esa maldita sonrisa de su cara, pero hacerlo solo afirmaría sus declaraciones. Soltó al niño que seguía riéndose como desquiciado y salió de la celda. Al ver esto el niño se paró del suelo, golpeo dos veces con fuerza la pared transparente que lo rodeaba y le dedico unas últimas palabras al peliblanco.

-(Golpe) (golpe) ¡AHORA ¿QUIÉN ES EL VILLANO, LOUD?! ¡AHORA ¿QUIÉN ES EL VILLANO?!-fueron las últimas palabras que escucho del niño debido a que Lincoln ya salió del lugar.

En las afueras del almacén, el peliblanco no pudo sacarse de la cabeza aquellas crueles palabras que le dedico aquel horrible muchacho pues muy en el fondo sabía que por lo menos alguna parte de lo que había dicho era verdad. Fue su culpa todo lo que le había pasado al joven Santiago, lo que parece que afectara a muchas personas por un tiempo. No dejaba de sentirse culpable por todo, pero ya no había nada que pudiera hacer y tendría que cargar con las consecuencias de sus actos el resto de su vida. Aun así no iba a dejar que lo afectara por completo, tenía que ser fuerte por sus hermanas y por Ronnie Anne para que todas puedan triunfar en el futuro.

Una gota de agua en su nariz lo distrajo un momento, alzo la cabeza y vio que el clima estaba nublado lo que significaba que vendría una lluvia, y al parecer una algo fuerte. La cámara se sitúa en las nubes dejando ver que estaba soltaban una lluvia torrencial como si entre todas estuvieran llorando la partida Bobby, quien sin lugar a dudas dejara un hueco en el corazón de varias personas. Luego la cámara baja para enfocarse nuevamente en Lincoln, pero al hacerlo este ya había desaparecido.

**N/A: Y bien, ¿Qué les pareció? Esta historia de momento va a estar en pausa pues tengo otras 2 historias más que sacar pero si tendrá continuación, solo que no sé cuándo. Bien este Regamers10 con una nueva historia, no olviden dejar un comentario a ver qué tal les pareció. Nos vemos en la próxima, adiós.**


	2. Culpa

**N/A: Hola a todos, aquí les traigo el segundo capítulo de esta loca historia que no estaba planeada pero que aun así pareció captar la atención de varias personas. Bueno, disfrútenlo**

Regresó a su hogar, pero nadie se jacto de su llegada. Inusualmente la casa Loud estaba en calma y silencio y no en su típico caos y ruido, ¿y cómo iba ser así cuando la primogénita estaba sufriendo la pérdida de un ser amado? Es verdad que no era un miembro de la familia, pero el lazo afectivo que compartió con Lori y así mismo la amabilidad con la que trato con el resto de la familia ya lo hacían un miembro honorario, quizás por eso es que los niños de la casa Loud acordaron indirectamente hacer silencio en honor al muchacho, después de todo era lo menos que podían hacer. Lincoln estaba subiendo las escaleras y al llegar al segundo piso se dispuso a dirigirse a su cuarto a pensar, pero por instinto desvió la mirada al cuarto de Lori y se encontró con Leni que apenas estaba saliendo de ahí.

-Ah, hola Linky. ¿Cómo estuvo la caminata?

-Estuvo…bien, me ayudo a pensar.

-Que bien.

Un silencio incomodo reino en el pasillo por unos segundos, ninguno sabía que decir para romper el hielo. Hasta que Leni dijo lo primero que se le vino a la mente.

-Entonces, ¿Cómo van las…

-¿Cómo esta Lori?-interrumpió Lincoln. Sabía que no estaba bien pero era preferible tener la opinión de una persona que entiende el estado emocional de una persona.

-¿Ella? Pues…siendo honesta jamás la he visto tan mal como ahora. Desde que llegamos se ha encerrado en su alcoba y apenas habla conmigo, pero aun llora por Bobby.

-…Si, eso temí.

-Yo también lo quería. Llore por él en el funeral, creo que todos allá lo hicieron. Pero Lori, es como si le hubieran quitado un pedazo del alma.

-Lo sé.

El semblante de Lincoln decayó, algo que no pasó desapercibido por la rubia.

-¿Qué tienes, Lincoln? Pareces como triste, pero más que todo culpable.

-¿Ah? No, no es nada es solo que…

Leni lo mira con compasión para ver si de esa forma logra romper el silencio de su hermano y hacer que se desahogue.

-(Suspiro) No dejo de pensar que es mi culpa.

-¿Tu culpa? ¿Pero por qué?

-Yo…no lo sé, siento como que pude haber hecho más. Ya sabes, como si hubiese tenido el poder de salvar a Bobby y no lo aproveche.

Leni estuvo bastante confundida por lo que acababa de decir su hermano, ¿en verdad sentía que era el responsable del accidente que le costó la vida a Bobby? ¿Por qué haría eso? En este momento eso no importaba pues ahora era su deber hacer sentir mejor a su hermanito.

-Lincoln-se hinca en una rodilla para estar a su altura-sabes muy bien que no fue tu culpa, ni de Lori, ni de nadie. Ni siquiera del tipo que causo el choque porque fue un accidente ¿entiendes?-dijo haciendo énfasis en la palabra accidente, de verdad que era un ángel al considerar que el causante del deceso de Bobby era inocente, en cierta forma lo era-En vez de concentrarte en buscar un culpable que no hay deberías ayudar a aquellos que están afectados por esto, como a Lori. Nos necesita. Deja de estar cargando con la culpa siempre Lincoln, debes ahora es enfocarte en una solución, para que nuestra familia sea la de siempre.

Lincoln quedó maravillado por las palabras que le había dedicado Leni, tenía razón en eso de buscar una solución para sanar la herida emocional que tiene su hermana mayor. Pero en lo que se equivocaba era en eso de que no fue su culpa, en su subconsciente estaba bien claro que todo esto fue su culpa pero no podía permitir que se enteraran…al menos no por ahora.

-Tienes razón Leni, hay que hacerlo por Lori.

-Y por Ronnie Anne.

Lincoln quedo perplejo por lo que acababa de oír pero se quedó hasta ahí debido a que Leni continuó.

-Por cierto, ¿Cómo esta ella?

-Pues…también está mal, afligida. Hable con ella, no se siente culpable por lo de Bobby pero se siente mal por como lo trato en vida. Le dije que no era una mala persona y que él sabía que lo amaba, pero que si quería hacer algo por él entonces que luchara por tener una mejor vida y ser mejor persona, como lo quería Bobby.

-Guau Linky, eso fue hermoso.

-Fue lo que necesitaba para que dejara de lado su arrepentimiento.

-En verdad que tiene suerte ella de tenerte como novio-dijo con intención de molestar al albino, quizás era necesario para apaciguar el ambiente depresivo que había en el hogar. Mas sin embargo no logro su cometido, en vez de negar impertinentemente tal afirmación el muchacho esbozo una sonrisa nostálgica y bajo la cabeza. Leni iba a indagar un poco más en el asunto, pero en medio del pasillo del segundo piso en donde se encontraban se escuchó un sollozo proveniente del cuarto de las hermanas mayores lo que hizo a Leni recordar el motivo de su salida.

-Ahm, creo que ya tengo que volver. Lori me pidió que le trajera un vaso de agua.

-Está bien entiendo.

Leni se levantó para empezar a bajar por las escaleras, pero antes le dedico unas últimas palabras a su hermanito.

-Lincoln. Puedes hablar conmigo de lo que quieras cuando sea.

-Lo sé.

Ya sin nada más que decir, Leni bajo las escaleras para cumplir con el pedido de su hermana. Antes de irse a su cuarto, Lincoln se acercó un poco al cuarto de donde salió Leni y de donde aún podía escucharse los lamentos dolorosos que daba su hermana Lori. Y pensar que ella se culpaba de todo, cuando el único culpable era él mismo. Gracias a esto es que se le hacía difícil ayudarla a superar el dolor, pero tendría que hacerse fuerte por ella aunque signifique que la culpa lo consumiese por completo.

-No es tu culpa Lori, sino mía. De verdad que lo siento mucho-fueron las últimas palabras que dijo antes de caminar lentamente a su cuarto. Las dijo más que todo para liberar solo un poco el enorme peso de culpa que cargaba en sus hombros, pero sabía que no se liberaría por completo del peso. No hasta al menos ayudar a Lori y a Ronnie Anne y deshacerse de la peste que tenía encerrado, después podría descansar y empezar a vivir en esa nueva realidad que él había creado. Pero hasta entonces tendría que cargar con sus errores del pasado, un pasado que aparentemente ya no existe.

/

Fue quizás el fin de semana más silencioso que haya habido en años en Royal Woods. Era como si todos en la ciudad le hubieran hecho un homenaje a aquel joven de gran corazón. Pero tampoco se podía permitir que la actividad en la ciudad se detuviese para siempre, lo que significaba que era hora de volver al trabajo o en el caso de los niños de volver a la escuela. Lori no sentía las ganas de volver al instituto, donde había tenido un sinfín de hermosos recuerdos con su amado que en su momento le daba alegría en su corazón, pero ahora esos recuerdos solo le traían un dolor inconsolable en su alma. No obstante por muy difícil que sea tenía que seguir adelante, tal como lo dijo su madre.

Se encontraba en periodo de cambio de clases y estaba en el casillero para cambiar sus libros cuadernos. La mañana había sido muy difícil, ya corrían los rumores de los acontecimientos recientes y los murmuros acerca de su estado no tardaron en llegar, pero ninguno se acercaba al sufrimiento que estaba sometida desde el accidente. Le costaba recordar la clave de su casillero, y cuando lo hizo le costó abrir la compuerta, simplemente ya no le importaba nada. De entre todas las personas que había en la escuela, se acerca una chica rubia a donde estaba Lori. La chica se caracterizaba por usar un conjunto de ropa morada, pero más que todo por su intensa rivalidad que compartía con Lori que rozaba con el odio mutuo. Ya era común encontrar a estas dos discutir con palabras hirientes y estar al borde de los golpes, sobre todo cuando a una de las dos partes le ocurría una desgracia como raspar un examen o no ser elegida como presidenta de la clase. ¿Quería decir que Carol Pingrey estaba por aprovechar el momento de debilidad de Lori para molestarla? Bueno, eso estaba por verse.

-Loud-llamo Carol a su enemiga, pero esta se hundió la cabeza en el casillero tratando de ignorarla. Aunque en el fondo la tristeza se desvanecía para darle paso a la ira, pues el suponer que su enemiga vino hasta acá a molestarla la enfurecía. ¿Acaso esa chica no conoce el concepto del respeto o de la empatía?

Carol por su parte puso su mano en su hombro en un intento de hacer llamar su atención.

-Escúchame Loud, yo…-no pudo seguir ya que algo sorprendente pasó. En un arrebato de furia cerro su casillero con fuerza, tomó del cuello de la camisa a su enemiga, la chocó contra los casilleros y la alzó por los aires para mirarla con cólera.

-¡¿QUE?! ¡¿QUE ES LO QUE QUIERES CAROL?! ¡PORQUE SI VINISTE A DECIR ALGO DILO DE UNA MALDITA VEZ!-después de decir eso el lugar quedo bajo un silencio sepulcral, que fue roto poco después por una Carol temerosa.

-Solo…solo quería decirte que lo siento, lamento mucho tu perdida-Lori quedo anonada por las palabras que empezaba a evocar su némesis-Se lo que se siente perder a alguien que querías mucho, saber que ya no se encontrara aquí contigo. Por eso quería darte mis condolencias y…decirte que…si necesitas hablar con alguien para sentirte mejor…puedes contar conmigo.

Después de escuchar las palabras de Carol, Lori bajó la cabeza y empezó a asentir suave pero a la vez frenéticamente a la vez que las lágrimas se deslizaban por sus mejillas arruinando su maquillaje, pero eso ya no le importa.

-S-sí. G-g-gracias Carol-Lori la baja, pero no deja de lagrimear-Yo…lo…lo siento-Lori siente una gran presión en el pecho y sale corriendo como tratando de escapar de sus problemas.

-¡Lori!-la llamó Carol pero esta la ignoro y siguió corriendo.

Luego de tanta carrera, Lori encontró un baño y se encerró en él. Se sentó dando la espalda a la puerta y se dispuso a reflexionar un poco en lo que estaba pasando: Su novio está muerto y ella no dejaba de pensar que esto no debía pasar, que tal vez haya sido su culpa ya que de no haber sugerido hacer una cena para que finalmente se conozcan las dos familias el no habría viajado solo hasta Great Lake City para cumplir con su deseo y en el camino de ida no hubiera estado involucrado en el accidente que le costó la vida tanto al sujeto del otro carro como a él; como si fuera un chiste de la vida logro conocer a Los Casagrande como tanto había querido...pero en su funeral. Además su archienemiga se había acercado a ella para consolarla, ¿y cómo le agradeció? Agarrándola contra los casilleros haciéndole una amenaza tacita.

Todas estas presiones la estaban volviéndola loca y no pudo aguantar más. Rompió en llanto una vez más tratando de ver si así el dolor se iba, pero no se fue.

/

En la Escuela Primaria de Royal Woods Ronnie Anne pasaba por una situación similar por la que pasaba Lori, pero ella tenía a su lado al peliblanco ayudándola a cargar con el dolor lo que le hacía más fácil, aun así se notaba que estaba como apagada. En la hora del almuerzo Ronnie Anne, Lincoln y Clyde se sentaron juntos. Estos dos les habían avisado a sus otros amigos sobre la situación de la latina y les avisaron que se sentarían aparte con ella para ayudarla a sentirse mejor. Ellos querían unírseles pero Lincoln insistió en que si quería reintegrarla al grupo tenía que avanzar dando pasos pequeño, ellos entendieron y dejaron a los 3 solos sentado en una mesa en medio de la cafetería.

-¡Qué horror tener que volver a la escuela! No soporto a esa maestra Johnson y sus charlas aburridas, tontas y…ehm… ¿torpes?-dijo Clyde tratando de empatizar con la amiga de su amigo.

-Clyde no tienes que fingir que odias la escuela para hablar conmigo, está bien si te gusta-replico Ronnie Anne al comentario del afroamericano.

-Uff que bueno, me sentí sucio al decir eso. Lo cierto es que la clase estuvo súper interesante, jamás creí que los cangrejos de herradura tuvieran la sangre azul. ¡No puedo esperar para la siguiente clase!

Ronnie Anne rodo los ojos por las cosas tan patéticas que dijo Clyde y siguió comiendo su almuerzo. Ella no le gustaba mucho, es cierto que la comida de la cafetería no era de lo mejor pero era comestible, aunque ahora sentía que el poco sabor que tenía era desagradable. Tal vez no era la comida sino ella, tal vez es como dice la gente "le quedo un sabor amargo en la boca." Lincoln noto este pequeño detalle de su amiguita y empezó a investigar.

-Ronnie Anne, ¿te encuentras bien?

-Sí, patético-le dijo con algo de molestia en su tono. Luego cayó en cuenta en su actitud y empezó a disculparse-Ay no, perdón Lincoln. No quise decir eso, yo solo…

-Está bien, no me molesta.

-Sí, pero yo te prometí que sería mejor persona y eso incluía a dejar de molestarte. No creí que fuera tan difícil.

-No lo es, solo tienes que dejar de lado tu parte tosca y ya.

-Lo que digo es ¿no estaría cambiando mi personalidad? ¿Mi forma de ser? ¿Mi identidad?

-No. Lo que haces es sacar más seguido tu más suave, tierno y simpático. Las personas en general no son buenas ni malas, solo simplemente sacan más un lado que el otro. Tú por ejemplo también eres orgullosa e insegura (sin ofender) y hace que se te haga más difícil desenvolverte más pero debes entender que ambas partes tienen que salir de manera equilibrada para mostrar a Ronnie Anne en su máximo esplendor. Y si a alguien no le gusta la verdadera Ronnie Anne…yo me encargare personalmente de decirles a mis hermanas para que lo hagan papilla.

Ronnie Anne no pudo evitar reír con lo dicho por Lincoln, la hizo sentir mejor con respecto a si misma pero aun no sabía cómo controlar su orgullo y agarrar más confianza.

-Gracias tor…digo Lincoln. Pero aun no ser como hare para, ya sabes, ser más amigable.

-Es fácil, cada vez que sientas que vas a hacer un comentario o acción hiriente y fuera de contexto solo debes tomar una bocanada de aire y pensar tranquilamente antes de hacer o decir algo.

-¿Tú crees que eso…?-se vio interrumpida por un chico que se resbalo mientras pasaba por al lado de ella y por desgracia traía su comida en una bandeja, manchando su suéter morado. Nada más ni nada menos que su suéter favorito. El chico resulto ser aquel que era conocido como Chico Jordan quien se encontraba con la piel emblanquecida al ver que había arruinado el suéter favorito de la chica más dura de la escuela.

-Ay dios, Ronnie Anne de verdad lo siento. Yo no quería-trato de explicarse, pero la niña no le dejo terminar y le agarro de la camisa para encararlo y preparar un golpe que lo dejara sin caminar por días. Pero al alzar su puño una mano se posó sobre este y lo detuvo. Ronnie Anne se volteó y contempló a Lincoln, quien la mirada con compasión como suplicando que no lo hiciera. Recordó lo que hace un momento le había dicho, así que inhalo un gran trago de aire y luego exhalo y ya finalizado pudo calmar su temperamento y soltó al Chico Jordan.

-Está bien, no pasa nada. Es solo un suéter después de todo, tengo varios en casa de todos modos. Solo asegúrate de que no vuelva a pasar ¿sí?

Nadie en la cafetería lo podía creer, por primera vez eran testigo de que aquella que se había ganado la reputación de bravucona de la escuela no solo perdono a alguien que la molesto sino que además le hablo de una manera pacífica, algo impropio de ella o al menos era lo que creían.

Sin abusar de su suerte, Chico Jordan salió corriendo para alejarse lo más posible de ese lugar. Ronnie Anne por su parte se sentó nuevamente en la mesa y vio a Lincoln con una sonrisa de orgullo.

-¿Que?

-Nada, pero creo que todos en la escuela van a necesitar que les echen agua en la cara después de ver que fuiste amable por primera vez.

-Jajaja, tienes razón. Pero por desgracia ya este suéter esta arruinado por hoy-Ronnie Anne se quita el suéter y se lo ata a la cintura, quedando cubierta solamente por la camisa que tenía debajo, después continuó comiendo de su almuerzo. Después de unos bocados de su comida nota que Lincoln se le había quedado mirando hasta entonces.

-¿Qué tienes tor…digo Lincoln?

-Nada…es solo que...

-¿Es solo que qué?

Se tomó un par de segundos y luego contesto.

-Te ves bonita sin el suéter-dijo con un rubor en las mejillas. Mismo rubor se le contagio a la latina al oír su respuesta, aun así quería confirmar que había escuchado bien.

-¿Qué dijiste?

-Yo,ahm…nada, dije que…-Lincoln estaba por cambiar lo que había dicho para evitar la vergüenza, pero vio a Ronnie Anne directamente a los ojos y todo el miedo que tenía por quedar humillado se esfumó-que te ves bonita sin el suéter.

El rubor que tenía la morenita se intensifico al ver que el chico repitió lo que había dicho con mucha seguridad, provocando que lanzara unas risitas.

-Dios, deja de decir tonterías-la pelinegra agarro un poco de su comida y se la lanzo en la cara a Lincoln de forma juguetona.

-Oye-por supuesto que él no se quedaría de brazos cruzados y también le lanzo comida en su cara. De esta forma dio inicio una guerra de comida entre los dos llena de risas y parte de la comida en sus prendas, pero a ellos solo le importaba disfrutar el momento. Sin embargo están guerra incomodaba a Clyde debido a que le hacía sentir como un mal tercero, eso y además parte de la comida usada como proyectil llegaba hasta él.

-Yo…creo que mejor los dejo solo-dijo para después levantarse de su asiento y dirigirse a otra mesa con sus otros amigos, aunque ninguno de los otros dos le prestó atención pues seguían concentrados en la guerra. Y así fue hasta que ya no hubo más comida que arrojarse y solo se dedicaron a reírse uno del otro al ver el desastre que estaban hechos.

-*Hum* *Hum*-no obstante el sonido de una voz grave aclarándose la garganta los hizo detenerse súbitamente y voltearse hacia el origen del sonido. Se trataba del director Huggins que estaba parado frente a ellos con los brazos cruzados y un reproche en su mirada. Ambos niños empezaron a reír nerviosamente al ver tan imponente figura.

-Hola director Huggins, ¿no es un lindo día el que tenemos hoy?

-Ciertamente Loud, sí que lo es. Una pena que usted y la señorita Santiago pasarán el resto del día en el salón de castigo.

Ante esto ambos solo pudieron decir una cosa al unísono.

-Rayos.

/

Ya concluida la escuela y su periodo de castigo, los dos "amigos" salieron del establecimiento juntos.

-Bueno hoy me arruinaron mi suéter favorito, me mancharon mi ropa con comida y por si fuera poco pasé la tarde castigada. Parece que tuve un buen día.

-Al menos no te castigaron por golpear a Chico Jordan.

-Mmm si, al menos ya es un cambio. Diría que hasta progreso.

Los dos comparten un momento de risa.

-Oye Lincoln, ya que estamos aquí ¿quisieras acompañarme al arcade a jugar unos juegos?-mientras decía esto ella se sobaba su brazo izquierdo en señal de pena.

-Estupendo, suena fantástico-dijo mostrando entusiasmo, pero este desapareció cuando vio su reloj-vaya, lo siento Ronnie pero no puedo. Tengo que hacer algo urgente ahorita pero mañana más temprano o en la noche si quieres podemos ir.

-Oh, bueno está bien supongo. Entonces hasta mañana-dijo algo desanimada.

-Sí, hasta mañana-se despidió Lincoln y luego salió corriendo a toda prisa a atender cierto asunto pendiente.

/

Lincoln abrió la puerta de aquella fábrica abandonada y se metió adentro. Se acercó a donde estaba la celda transparente que tenía cautivo al muchacho del traje amarillo. Lincoln no era alguien que llegaba a detestar a alguien ni mucho menos tener enemigos, pero ese ser que estaba confinado era sin duda el más despreciable que haya conocido en toda su vida, todavía podía recordar las cosas horribles que le hizo en el pasado, su pasado. Cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca de la celda puso su mano en una de las paredes y esta empezó a escanear su mano, una vez terminada la puerta se abrió.

-Hola asesino, ¿Qué tal la escuela? ¿Mataste a alguien más?-dijo con malicia.

Lincoln ignoró lo que dijo.

-Aquí está la comida, también traje un refresco-le pasa al convicto una bolsa con comida y una lata de refresco.

-No tienes ideas de las ganas que tengo de escupirte esta comida en la cara-dijo con desprecio al albino. Pero después abre la bolsa y saca una pierna de pollo-lo haría si no fuera un pollo delicioso-dio un mordisco al pollo.

-Sí, el pollo de Arturo's es el mejor del mundo.

El niño encerrado siguió comiendo de su comido por lo que Lincoln se disponía a retirarse pero este se detuvo cuando su prisionero lo llama.

-Dime Loud, ¿"telefonito" tuvo una recaída cuando vio que en su escuelita no es su Osito Bubu? ¿O se olvidó de él y la muy zorra se fue en los brazos de un proxeneta?

Lincoln detuvo su caminar, en verdad detestaba que hablara así de su hermana aun cuando está destrozada pero no le quiere dar la satisfacción de hacerle saber que le afecta el veneno que escupe. No obstante encontró una manera de ponerlo en su lugar.

-Sabes, estuve pensando en algo últimamente-se voltea para mirarle la cara al prisionero-siempre alardeas que eres el mejor que los demás y aprovechas para hundir a tus enemigos con tus palabras crueles-camina lentamente hacia la celda-pero me doy cuenta que eres solo de palabras. Alardeas que eres el mejor pero aquí estas encerrado en esta celda sin poder escapar-se detiene justo enfrente para mirar al chico que está sentado-Eres patético Thawne, no porque actúas como tal y también como un patán…sino porque te crees más de lo que eres o de lo que jamás serás. No eres nada.

Aquel que al parecer se llama Thawne se levanta rápidamente del suelo y golpea con fuerza la pared transparente justo donde esta Lincoln en un vano intento de romperla para callarlo a golpes. Le mira con fuego en sus ojos y habla.

-Grábate mis palabras Loud, un día cuando menos lo esperes voy a salir de aquí y asesinare lenta y dolorosamente a todas las malditas putas que tienes de hermanas y también a la maldita extranjera ilegal que tienes de novia, y cuando termine te partiré cada uno de tus hueso, cortare cada uno de tus nervios uno por uno y cuando ya no quede nada más por cortar o moler…te romperé el cuello.

A pesar de la tremenda imagen violenta que acaba de señalar el ¿niño? Lincoln no se inmuto por sus palabras.

-No dejare que eso pase. Te repito, estas encerrado en esta cárcel y no hay forma de escapar.

-Eso es lo que tú crees. Ambos sabemos que ningún sistema de seguridad es 100% seguro, todos tienen un defecto incluido este. Tarde o temprano lo hallare y en ese momento será tu fin.

-No le temo a tus amenazas.

-No es una amenaza…es una promesa.

-¡Tu no tocaras a ninguna de mis hermanas o a Ronnie Anne!

El niño se tomó un par de segundos para pensar, y luego respondió.

-Ya lo hice una vez, ¿Qué me detiene de hacerlo una segunda vez?-fue la respuesta contundente que formulo el chico del traje amarillo, después sonríe macabramente a Lincoln quien no encontraba como responder ante eso pues muy en el fondo sabe que no es seguro mantenerlo cautivo hasta el tiempo que sea necesario. Ya empezaba a sentir el miedo correr por sus venas por lo que se dio la media vuelta para retirarse del establecimiento. Al parecer el desgraciado le grito algunas cosas pero no le hizo caso, pues salió de aquel lugar rápidamente.

/

Lincoln entro a su casa y lo primero que pudo sentir fue que todavía carecía de esa chispa de alegría y caos que caracterizaba a la vivienda. Por instinto fue a la sala y se encontró con Lori sentada en el sofá, cubierta por unas sábanas y con un pañuelo en las manos. Vio que además tenía un rastro de lágrimas en la cara y su cabello era un desastre, su hermana no se encontraba bien.

-Lori, ¿Qué paso? ¿Alguien te molesto en la escuela?

Lori negó suavemente con la cabeza gacha.

-No. Yo molesté a alguien.

Lincoln quedo sorprendido por lo que había dicho y pidió más información al respecto. Lori le conto todo: Su tortura mental autoimpuesta por cada recuerdo que tenia de Bobby, lo que paso con Carol, como corrió avergonzada hasta encontrar un baño y encerrarse y lo que paso después.

-Me quede encerrada toda la siguiente hora, hasta que alguien quiso entrar y no se lo permití. Llamo al director de mi escuela, él llamo a mis padres y les dijo sobre lo que pasó, así que me dieron el resto de la semana libre para recuperarme.

Lincoln quedo entristecido por lo que le paso a su hermana, la que antes era un soporte para la familia ahora estaba derrumbada junto a un charco de lágrimas. Lagrimas que ahora mismo estaban saliendo de sus mejillas.

-Lori, en serio cierto lo de Bobby.

-Lo sé, pero no lloro por eso. Lloro porque Carol, a quien consideraba la peor persona del mundo, vino para consolarme y yo por poco le rompo la cara. Lloro porque me di cuenta que la peor persona del mundo resulto ser yo-Lori rompe en llanto una vez más y de forma automática Lincoln la abraza por la cintura para consolarla.

-Ya, ya Lori. Todo está bien, recuerda que tienes suerte de tener una amiga como Carol.

Lo que dijo su hermano le trajo confusión y su llanto se disminuyó lo suficiente para poder hablar.

-¿De que estas hablando? Carol y yo no somos amigas, o no lo éramos.

-Pero Lori, ¿Qué hay del incidente de las selfies que fue lo que las unió?

-¿incidente de selfies? Eso nunca paso, ¿de hablas?

Lincoln la suelta para mirarla a la cara.

-¿No son amigas?

Lori niega lentamente con la cabeza.

-Somos rivales. Y más aún desde que le gane en ser reina del baile escolar.

Lincoln quedo atónito por lo que acababa de oír, ¿ella ganó?

-¿Tú…ganaste?

-Sí, ¿no lo recuerdas?

-…No…digo si…digo, es solo que yo tampoco tuve un buen día y creo que estoy cansado. Será mejor que me acueste a descansar.

-Está bien.

Lincoln se levanta de su asiento y sube por las escaleras, a mitad de trayecto se detiene y gira su cabeza a la izquierda.

-Lori.

Esta le devuelve la mirada.

-Tienes que dejar de sufrir tanto por lo de Bobby, no fue tu culpa.

La mayor le sonríe complacida por la bondad del chico, quien al ver tal acción continua subiendo las escaleras.

-Sino mía-murmuro para sí mismo mientras terminaba de llegar al segundo piso.

/

_-¡Lincoln ayúdame!_

_-¡Detrás de ti!_

_-¡Tú puedes, Vamos!_

Escuchaba las voces dentro de su subconsciente, el muchacho estaba teniendo una pesadilla. Pero en vez de soñar en un monstruo que lo quiere atrapar, un señor que quiere despedazarlo o su familia dejando de quererlo estaba viviendo uno de los peores miedos que puede tener un ser humano…revivir el peor momento de su vida. Se movía constantemente de la cama, reflejando que estaba pasando por un mal momento.

_-¡Cuidado!_

_-¡Qué esperas Loud! ¡Atrápame si puedes!_

_-¡Sal de ahí! ¡Es una trampa!_

_-Muy lento Loud_

Empezaba a llorar, estaba llegando a la peor parte del sueño.

_-Eres un fracaso, creíste poder detenerme pero no fue así. Nadie es mejor que yo y para probarlo…voy a acabar contigo._

Vio una mano amarilla con ciertas partes rojas que empezaba a vibrar y luego la misma mano baja con mucha velocidad. Luego por una fracción de segundo se muestra la imagen de Ronnie Anne acostada en el pasto pero con el suéter manchado de sangre y sus ojos carentes de vida, acompañado de un grito agudo.

Lincoln se despertó sobresaltado, se cubrió la boca con la mano para evitar despertar a sus hermanas y a sus padres. Estaba muy agitado, pudo sentir las mismas sensaciones que había sentido aquella vez como si las estuviera reviviendo y lo peor fue que vio las mismas horribles imágenes, las cuales le trajeron desesperación. Tenía que controlarse si quería mantener un perfil bajo con sus hermanas, no quería que ellas se involucraran y pasara lo mismo que la última vez…o algo peor. Se levantó de su cama, salió de su cuarto y bajo por las escaleras procurando hacer la mínima cantidad de sonido que sea posible en la casa Loud. Se dirigió a la cocina, abrió la nevera y se sirvió un vaso de agua para después beberlo, tratando de ver si esto lo ayudaba a calmar sus nervios y por suerte funcionó. Guardo el vaso y la jarra en la nevera y se propuso a retirarse.

-Saludos hermano mayor.

La voz de una de sus hermanas lo sobresalto tanto que casi pega la cabeza del techo. Creyó que se trataba de su hermana Lucy con su típica costumbre de asustar a la gente, pero resultó ser Lisa que traía su pijama.

-¡Por dios, Lisa! Si sigues así serás peor que Lucy.

-Lamento mucho si te cause algún inconveniente hermano mayor, solo quería saber la circunstancia por la que atraviesas que te motivo a interrumpir tu jornada de recarga de energía y te orillo a esta sección del hogar a estas horas de la madrugada.

Lincoln parpadeo dos veces en señal de no saber a qué se refería. Por su parte Lisa soltó un gruñido de fastidio.

-¿Por qué estas despierto tan tarde?

-Oh, es que tuve una pesadilla. ¿Y tú?

-Termine mis experimentos nocturnos así que vine a tomar un vaso de leche y luego a dormir.

-Bien, pero para la próxima no duermas tan tarde. Recuerda que necesitas descansar.

-Lo tomaré en cuenta-Lisa abrió la nevera y saco un vaso y un cartón de leche.

-No te preocupes Lincoln-se sienta en la mesa y se sirve el vaso-los sueños son los imágenes traídas por el subconsciente desde la memoria, reflejan sensaciones del ser humano pero lo más importante es que no son reales. Ergo tu pesadilla tampoco-al terminar tomo un trago de su vaso de leche.

-Para mí fue muy real-dijo Lincoln susurrando para evitar que Lisa lo oyese. Sin embargo esta no le tomo importancia pues era normal que un niño de 11 años crea que sus pesadillas sean reales. Giro su cabeza por detrás para ver a su hermano a la cara pero vio que a este le temblaba la mano derecha muy fuerte, es más parecía que estaba ¿vibrando?

-Ahh, Lincoln. ¿Te ocurre algo?

-¿Ah?-logra retoma el control de su mano-no, nada. Creo…creo que tome demasiado café y por eso lo de la mano, además de mi insomnio.

-¿Ok?

Al ver que su hermana empezaba a dudar de lo que dijo se vio obligado a retirarse, a pesar de la buena compañía que estaba teniendo con ella.

-Se hace tarde y ya estoy más tranquilo, creo que ya debería volver a la cama. Buenas noches.

Lincoln se va rápidamente a su cuarto, dejando a su hermana sin la oportunidad de despedirse. Luego de esto Lisa siguió bebiendo de su leche, lo que le había pasado al albino era muy raro pero no más raro que cierto detalle que se acaba de percatar.

-¿Desde cuándo él toma café?-dijo al recordar que él aborrecía el café.

**N/A: Bueno, como pueden ver este capítulo tuvo más drama que el anterior pues ese era como un prólogo así que este se le pudiera considerar como el primer capítulo. Una cosa que quiero señalar es que muchos tienen la duda de que pasara, les diré que en ambos capítulos deje pistas por doquier tanto en algunos diálogos como en algunos escenarios para que más o menos vayan armando el rompecabezas pues este fic además de un drama será de misterio, o al menos hasta que se revele la verdad que será com capítulos del final. Y ahora el momento que todos esperaban, a contestar reviews.**

**eltioRob95: Súper, me alegra que te gustara. Me siento feliz que en el prólogo pude transmitir ese sentimiento de pérdida que tanto quería, estuve medio preocupado en un principio pues es la primera vez que trabajo en ello pero que bien que inicie con buen pie.**

**Marati2011: Si, me dolió hasta a mí que falleciera pero era necesario ya verás por qué.**

**Charly888: A ti ya te conteste en PM, pero de todos modos gracias por comentar.**

**J0nas Nagera: Súper, me alegro que te gustara. Mi intención si era jugar con la perspectiva del lector para que creyera que se trataba del funeral de Lincoln, ya sabes para generar algo de sorpresa y debo decir que no fue fácil pero si divertido. **

**El recluso si es el niño de "asesino de cereal", no le veo el sentido de ocultarlo. Las preguntas se contestaran más adelante, pero si relees los primeros 2 capítulos con más atención notaras ciertos detalles que te darán pistas. Buena suerte resolviendo el misterio, que espero que su resolución te impresione como es mi intención. Saludos.**

**Muchas gracias a esos 4 que dejaron review, a los 2 que le dieron follow y al único Hasta Ahora que le ha dado fav. Pero sobre todo gracias también a esas personas que se pasaron por acá y les dio pena comentar XD. Nos leemos en la próxima, adiós.**


	3. Sospechas

**N/A: Hola a todos, ¿cómo les va? Espero que bien. Primero que nada quiero pedirle disculpas por mi inactividad en este mes pues como eran los últimos días de clases fue una locura y no pude hacer más que escribir oneshots y avanzar de a poco en los fics. Pero ya estoy de vuelta y para compensarlo aquí les traigo el 3er capítulo de esta obra que tiene una longitud de más de 9 mil palabra (Lo sé, largo. Les recomiendo una taza de café para no dormirse XD). En fin, disfruten el cap tanto como yo el escribirlo. **

Como era costumbre todas las mañanas en el canal 6, estaba iniciando el noticiero más popular de Royal Woods para dar las noticias más importantes del día en el horario matutino.

-Buenos días Royal Woods, les habla Chad Robinson en vivo desde el estudio del canal 6 para empezar esta mañana con las noticias del día. Para dar comienzo a nuestro programa nos comunicaremos con la reportera estrella del canal Katherine Mulligan quien se encuentra en los suburbios de la ciudad con una buena historia.

El programa muestra el logotipo para hacer su escena de transición y ya terminada ésta muestra a la reportera.

-Katherine Mulligan reportando en vivo desde los suburbios de Royal Woods, en donde haré un reportaje sobre un hombre que llamó centenares de veces a la estación para decir que vió a un fantasma en la calle.

Muestra a Katherine sosteniendo el micrófono a un hombre calvo de nariz redonda con una chaqueta marrón y unos pantalones azules, el hombre se veía muy alterado.

-¡Si! ¡Yo lo ví en la calle! Era como un fantasma, una luz o yo no sé qué, pero juro que lo ví. Estaba en la calle paseando a mi perro en la noche y de repente ¡FIUU! Se me apareció de la nada como si fuera un destello o un fantasma-declaró el hombre ante los medios

-¿Puede decirnos exactamente como se veía el fenómeno?-preguntó Katherine al hombre.

-No. No pude ver bien que era. Pero si vi que era rojo, y tenía también algo de amarillo. En serio que estoy preocupado, ¿Qué tal si se trata otra vez de los comunista que crearon un arma para llenarnos de miedo? ¡Tenemos que hacer algo! ¡La guerra fría se convirtió en una guerra de verdad!

Katherine se aleja del hombre que empezaba a decir disparates y continúa su reportaje a una distancia prudente del viejo loco.

-Normalmente esta clase de noticias no son transmitidas por el canal debido a su falta de relevancia, pero ya es el tercer incidente que ocurre esta semana. Recordemos que el día jueves unos niños dijeron haber visto una "luz fantasma" roja pasando a toda velocidad por el parque y el fin de semana una madre soltera avisó a las autoridades que en su patio un espectro rojo destruyó el césped de su jardín. Muchos especulan que se trata de un fenómeno climático producido por los gases del efecto invernadero mientras que otros aseguran que se trata de una acción divina que vino para hacer una inspección al comportamiento humano, tal vez no sepamos exactamente de qué se trata este fenómeno pero sabemos que esto ya está afectando la vida de las personas. Esta reportera promete hacer su mayor esfuerzo para averiguar exactamente lo que pasa, pero hasta entonces tendremos que tener los ojos bien abiertos. Volvemos contigo Chad.

El noticiero vuelve a mostrar al locutor Chad.

-¿Un fenómeno climático producto de la contaminación o se trata de una verdadera intervención divina? Solo el tiempo lo dirá. Soy Chad Robinson reportando desde el estudio del canal 6, nos vemos en la próxima. Que tenga un buen día.

La televisión se apaga.

Lori tenía mucho en la cabeza como para estar preocupándose de las locas teorías conspirativas de la gente rara de la ciudad. En vez de ir a la escuela hoy tendría que quedarse en casa a recuperarse emocionalmente pero ella en verdad prefería volver a clases, allá por lo menos puede entretenerse con las clases y las actividades asignadas, pero en su casa no había mucho que hacer mas que reflexionar y eso solo la obligaba a seguir pensando en Bobby lo cual la ponía triste. Era un círculo vicioso de miseria del cual no podía salir. Aunque nadie mas lo vea, no fue buena idea dejarla en casa pero no podía culpar a la escuela por eso pues su comportamiento de ayer no fue el regular de siempre. Estaba por encender la televisión nuevamente cuando escuchó la estampida que se armaba en el segundo piso lo que significaba que sus hermanas habían despertado para ir a la escuela.

Ese día Lori se había despertado temprano debido a que no pasó una buena noche, aun cuando había estado descargando un peso emocional no sentía que había dejado salir todo. Pero ya no quería seguir en ese mismo juego de estar llorando todo el día, no iba a llegar a ningún lado, quería dejar de pensar en eso pero estando en casa no sabía qué más hacer. Contempló melancólica como sus hermanos desayunaban y se preparaban para ir a la escuela. Mientras se preparaba para ir a la camioneta para llevar a sus hijos, Rita fue detenida por Lori en la puerta quien parecía querer decirle algo.

-Mamá, ¿Qué tal si yo llevo a los niños a la escuela?

La señora Loud quedó desconcertada ante lo que su hija le acababa de pedir.

-Pero hija, la escuela dijo que te quedaras en casa. No es bueno para tu salud mental cargar con estas clases de responsabilidades.

-Ay por favor mamá, sólo voy a llevarlos a la escuela no es gran cosa.

-Pero Lori…

-Por favor mamá, lo necesito. Quiero mantener mi mente distraída un rato, ya no quiero seguir pensando en…-el solo insinuar de quien se trataba ya la hacía sentir muy mal. Jamás es fácil cuando pierdes a alguien cercano, pero ella ha estado más afectada de lo que cualquiera hubiera previsto. Mientras luchaba contra su creciente tristeza su madre le puso una mano en el hombro para que se concentrase solo en ella.

-De acuerdo cariño, creo que sería bueno que convivas mas con ellos, no me gusta verte encerrada en casa tan mal. Solo ten algo de cuidado.

-Gracias mamá, cuando acabe te llevaré a ti también al trabajo.

-No es necesario, tomo el autobús con tu padre-tardaría más en llegar y probablemente la regañen por la tardanza, pero por la salud de su hija lo que sea.

Lori estaba feliz de que su madre accediera a dejarle llevar a sus hermanos a la escuela y sin más preámbulo salió para meterse al carro. Las demás estaban en un comienzo extrañadas al verla de conductora pero además estaban algo aliviadas de que ella esté tomando la iniciativa de salir de casa más seguido aunque fuese solo a llevarlas a la escuela, un paso a la vez en el camino de la sanación emocional.

En el camino no se estaba dando el bullicio que usualmente había debido a que ninguno quería alterar a Lori, pero esto no impedía que conversaran entre sí animosamente. Sin embargo una de esas conversaciones no seguía necesariamente esta dinámica.

-Entonces, Lincoln-empezó Lisa a hablar con su hermano que se encontraba a su lado en la ventana-noté comportamientos peculiares de tu parte anoche mientras hablábamos.

-¿En serio? ¿Cómo qué?-pregunto él. En circunstancias normales estaría muy nervioso y diría una estupidez, pero se estuvo preparando para esta conversación toda la noche.

-Como el hecho de lo de tu mano y tu excusa: Dijiste que tomaste café, pero tú no tomas café. Es más, lo aborreces.

-Sí, lo hacía. Pero luego descubrí que si tomas café con muy poco café y mucha leche no sabe tan mal.

-Ajá, me vas a decir tú que con tan minúscula cantidad de café vas a tener temblores en tu mano-dijo escéptica por la excusa usada de su hermano

-¿Qué puedo decir? No me acostumbro al café.

-Ajá, y ese es otro punto que quiero tocar, ¿por qué decidiste empezar a tomar café?

-Pues verás, tuve que quedarme despierto tarde últimamente porque estuve buscando la forma de ayudar a Lori y a Ronnie con lo de…ya sabes.

-Ajá, ¿y cómo es que nunca te hemos visto tomar café?

-Ya te lo dije, lo hago en la noche.

Lisa continuó increpando a su hermano con su mirada, había contestado sus preguntas bien…demasiado bien. Naturalmente él diría incoherencias hasta que confiesa la verdad bajo amenaza, pero parecía que sabía todo lo que le iba a preguntar antes de siquiera pensarlo. Si era cierto entonces significaba que su hermano ocultaba algo que no quería que se enterasen…o ese no era su hermano.

Justo cuando iba a continuar su interrogatorio la camioneta se estacionó frente a la escuela primaria indicando que era hora de asistir a la escuela. Lisa se bajó de la camioneta sin decir nada y sin mirar otra vez a su hermano. Él por su parte la alcanzó a mitad de camino.

-Lisa, ¿a qué vinieron esas preguntas extrañas?

Lisa solo se encogió de hombros.

-Nada, ya sabes que soy muy curiosa Lincoln. Si ese es tu verdadero nombre.

Siguió su camino sin volver a verlo a la cara.

Lincoln se preocupó por su respuesta. Lisa estaba comenzando a sospechar de él, si no tenía más cuidado entonces sería descubierto y no sabría qué pasaría si descubrían la horrible verdad. Tendría que ser más cauteloso a partir de ahora, pero no sabía qué hacer si volvía a tener otro ataque como el de anoche. Ya pensaría en algo, pero por ahora tendría que ir a la escuela.

/  
Ya era la hora del receso y Lincoln estaba sentado con todos sus amigos reunidos en una mesa discutiendo un tema un tanto particular.

-Eso es ridículo.

-¿Cómo lo es más que tu teoría?

-¿Estás diciendo que la luz fantasma de Cars es la misma que la de las noticias? Eso es estúpido-fue lo que dijo Liam a Zach.

-Bueno, al menos yo no dije que eran fantasmas que planeaban su venganza en contra de la humanidad-fue la defensa que formuló el chico en contra del granjero.

-Chicos, chicos, cálmense-llamó a la calma su otro amigo Rusty-No discutan por sus teorías pues ambas son erróneas. Creo todos sabemos lo que pasa aquí

-¿Y qué es?-dijeron ambos al unísono

-Extraterrestres.

Todos gruñeron con fastidio.

-Otra vez con eso de los alienígenas-e quejó Liam

-Pero es que es tan obvio, la luz fantasma son señales enviadas para tratar de despistarnos y luego comenzar su invasión. Como en "La quinta ola"

-¡Oh, qué bien! ¿Oyeron eso? Nuestro amigo Rusty basa su teoría en una mala película de Hollywood-dijo con sarcasmo Zach.

-No me baso en la película, me baso en el libro.

-No sean ingenuos chicos, es obvio que se tratan del señor manifestándose entre nosotros para alcanzar la salvación-argumentó Stella quien venía de una familia religiosa, pero no fanáticos.

-Mmmm, no creo que sea eso Stella.

-¿Qué? ¿Acaso son ateos?-dijo algo molesta. Empezaba a notar que los americanos tildaban a los cristianos como "ingenuos" o crédulos, por no decir idiotas y eso es algo que no toleraba

-No es eso, sino más bien que en la biblia las manifestaciones de Dios son a través de una luz blanca y esta es una luz roja-explicó Zach a su amiga para que entendiera que era sin ánimos de ofender sus creencias.

-¿Ah no? Entonces ¿qué es?

-Ya les dije que son extraterrestres, todo cuadra. La luz roja incluso puede ser el apuntador láser de su arma mortal ¡y están buscando el punto más frágil de la tierra para destruirla! ¡AAAAHHHH! ¡No quiero morir!-Rusty asustado se esconde bajo la mesa para protegerse del supuesto rayo mortal que lo amenazaba, mientras sus amigos solo suspiran con decepción y luego lo ignoran.

-Lincoln-llamo Lyde al peliblanco-¿tú qué crees que sea?

-Hmmm, yo pienso que es una ruptura del espacio-tiempo causada por la irresponsabilidad de alguien que viajó imprudentemente por el mismo.

Toda la mesa queda en silencio unos segundos, analizando cuidadosamente todos los indicios que se han dado hasta ahora para determinar si su teoría estaba bien fundamentada. Luego de haber pensado con detenimiento, todos en la mesa comenzaron a reír (incluido Rusty quien ya se había vuelto a sentar en la mesa)

-¡Que gracioso eres Lincoln! Es imposible que sea un viaje entre dimensiones o un viaje en el tiempo-dijo Liam aún riéndose.

-¿Ah no? ¿Y por qué?-preguntó calmadamente quien había declarado la teoría pues no le importaba saber si tenía razón o no sino la reacción de sus amigos.

-¿Qué no es obvio? Si alguien hiciera un viaje en el tiempo la realidad misma estuviera tan desquebrajada que colapsaría por completo, según el efecto mariposa-explicó Zach

-Y si fuese un viaje entre dimensiones entonces ya se hubiese sabido, no posible ocultar algo tan grande como eso al mundo-siguió Liam.

-Además, si alguien lo hubiese hecho nuestra dimensión ya hubiese mostrado signos notorios de ruptura en nuestra dimensión. Como pasó en Spider-man: Into the Spider-verse-continuó Rusty

-Y aunque fuese así, de todas las ciudades más importantes que esta que hay en el mundo ¿por qué solo se daría el fenómeno en una ciudad tan aburrida como Royal Woods?-dijo Stella.

-Y por si fuera poco la única que tendría chances de hacerlo es tu hermana Lisa y nos dijiste que su proyecto involucrado con el viaje entre las dimensiones fracasó. Entonces, ¿Quién más haría semejante cosa? ¿Zach?-todos rieron por el comentario gracioso de Rusty, menos Zach que estaba algo ofendido.

Lincoln por su parte se sentía muy aliviado por la respuesta de sus compañeros, al parecer ninguno sospecharía que él era responsable de la luz fantasma ni mucho menos cómo es que estaba involucrado. El saber eso le quitaba un peso de los hombros.

Mientras los demás se estaban recomponiendo de las risas, Lincoln notó que en el medio de la cafetería estaba Ronnie Anne observándolos con mirada melancólica. Los dos cruzaron miradas por un rato, hasta que ella soltó un suspiro y se sentó sola en una mesa vacía. Lincoln sintió mucha pena por ella, no le gustaba verla así de mal así que se decidió a levantarse a acompañarla.

-¿A dónde vas Lincoln?-pero antes le pregunta Clyde a donde se dirige.

-Voy con Ronnie a ver si quiere unírsenos-dicho esto se aleja de la mesa y se sienta con Ronnie Anne.

-Chicos, ¿no han notado que Lincoln ha estado actuando extraño últimamente?

-¿A qué te refieres?-pregunta Liam al no entender la pregunta del afroamericano.

-No sé, es que siento como que no es el mismo.

-Yo sé que es-dijo Rusty

-¿En serio?

-Ajá, desde lo del funeral de Bobby se le ha lanzado a Ronnie.

-Es cierto, seguro se está aprovechando que está vulnerable para acercársele-se dio cuenta Zach.

-¡Ay, chicos! ¿Cómo transformaron algo tan bonito como es el romance en algo tan tétrico como es la manipulación emocional? Él solo quiere ayudar a su amiga y tal vez después llegar al siguiente nivel.

-Por eso decimos, matará dos pájaros de un tiro-dijo Liam

-Agh, no sé por qué me junto con ustedes.

-Chicos, no es solo por lo de Ronnie Anne. Tengo la extraña sensación de que algo no anda bien-insistió Clyde con los miembros de la mesa

-Aaahh, ya sé que es. Estás celoso-declaró Zach

-¡¿Que?! ¡No! ¿De dónde sacan eso?

-Creo que es bastante obvio, cuando Lincoln anda contigo todo está bien pero se junta con alguien más y resulta que nada está bien. Eso son celos, Clyde-apoyó Stella al argumento del pelirrojo con anteojos.

-¿Cuándo en la vida he hecho eso?

-Que tal la vez que Lincoln pasó más tiempo con su hermana bebé y tú hasta te vestiste de bebé para "salvar su amistad"-recordó Rusty ese pequeño incidente

-Admito que tal vez exageré un poco con eso.

-¿Un poco?, todavía tengo pesadillas por pensar en eso.

-Ok, bastante. Pero esta vez no lo digo por eso, es solo que…

-¿Es solo que qué Clyde?-preguntó Liam ante el silencio del afroamericano.

-Olvídenlo-dijo Clyde al ver que ninguno de sus amigos lo iba a apoyar. Aun así Clyde no dejaba de tener la extraña sensación de que su mejor amigo oculta algo, algo que podría poner en peligro la vida de todos.

Mientras en la otra mesa Lincoln y Ronnie Anne estaban conversando.

-Oye Ronnie Anne, todos estamos pasándola bien allá en la mesa ¿por qué no mejor vamos y los acompañamos?

-No, mejor ve tú si quieres-dijo Ronnie con tono de desánimo, cosa que preocupó a Lincoln de inmediato.

-¿Qué ocurre?

-Nada, (suspira) es solo que…

-¿Qué?

-No quiero estar con ellos.

-Oh, ¿no te agradan?

-No, no eso. Es que yo…bueno…yo…

Ella miró a los ojos a Lincoln y encontró que él la miraba con compasión. Aquellos ojos azules le transmitían la seguridad que necesitaba para sacar lo que tenía dentro.

-Yo…me siento muy frágil ahora. Cuando estoy así…no me gusta estar cerca de las personas, temo que estando así puedan lastimarme.

Lincoln entendía completamente cómo se sentía ella, estando vulnerable y siendo alguien tan frágil por dentro cómo es ella es entendible que quisiera estar un momento sola.

-Entonces, ¿prefieres que me vaya?

-¡No!-instintivamente Ronnie Anne abraza el brazo izquierdo de Lincoln para evitar que éste se vaya-por favor, quédate. Me siento segura estando contigo.

Lincoln estaba enternecido por la fragilidad que mostraba su amiga en este momento. Esta era una de las tantas facetas que conformaban la personalidad de Ronnie Anne a las que Lincoln se refería el día de ayer. Ésta en particular era su faceta de una niña que a pesar de que puede cuidarse sola necesita un amigo en quien confiar, y el peliblanco sería ese amigo que tanto requiere.

-Claro, si quieres me quedo. Pero no tienes que estar abrazándome, ¿sabes?

La morena se sonrojó intensamente cuando cayó en cuenta en lo que estaba haciendo. Soltó a su amigo y luego se acomodó en su asiento para pretender que no pasó nada. Él por su parte no pudo evitar reírse a lo bajo por la reacción, cosa que la molestó un poco.

-¿Qué es tan gracioso, tor…? Digo Lincoln.

-Te ves adorable cuando te pones así.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡Yo no soy adorable!

-Si lo eres.

-¡Que no!

-Que sí.

-¡Que no!

-Que sí.

-¡Te enseñaré quien es adorable!-Ronnie agarra un poco del puré de papa de la charola y amenaza con lanzárselo a Lincoln, quien reacciona cubriéndose con sus brazos.

Pero antes de que pudieran hacer cualquier otra cosa escuchan el sonido de una garganta aclarándose, los dos voltean a la izquierda y ven al director Huggins parado cerca de donde están y éste les hace la seña a ambos de "te estoy vigilando" con los dedos. Viendo esto, Ronnie Anne devuelve el puré a la charola y Lincoln se acomoda en su asiento y ambos tratan de actuar normal.

/

Luego de terminado el período de clases Lincoln sale acompañado por su mejor amigo Clyde. Mientras estaban de camino son detenidos por la latina.

-¡Lincoln, espera!-los dos voltean aunque solo llamaron a uno-Quería saber si…bueno tu sabes…ayer dijimos para ir al arcade, pero dijiste que no podías y…sabes, para ver si hoy podíamos. Como amigos, claro-dijo algo apenada.

-Oh, me encantaría pero es que tengo algo primero que hacer y bueno…-mientras hablaba pudo notar que la cara de Ronnie Anne mostraba desilusión. Lincoln no le gustaba verla así ni mucho menos dejarla plantada en sus "no-citas" pero tenía una obligación que cumplir con su prisionero. Aunque quizás si moviera un poco su agenda, tal vez pueda ir-¿sabes qué? ¡Qué diablos! Si voy.

-¡¿En serio?! No tienes que venir si no quieres.

-Quiero ir contigo, como amigos claro.

-Eh, disculpa Ronnie Anne-interrumpió la charla Clyde-¿Podrías darme un momento con Lincoln?

Clyde toma del brazo a Lincoln y los dos se alejan a una distancia considerable.

-Lincoln, ¿qué pasó? ¿No me habías dicho la semana pasada que íbamos a ir a la convención de magos?

-¿Qué?

Clyde pone una cara de decepcionado y de enojado.

-Lo olvidaste.

-Bueno…(suspiro) Si, perdón Clyde pero Ronnie Anne en serio me necesita. Ya viste lo mal que se siente desde lo de Bobby, no puedo vivir conmigo mismo sabiendo que una amiga está sufriendo y yo solo me quedo de brazos. Entiende que debo estar con ella para ayudarla. Además, ya sé que no te gusta la magia.

-¿Qué dices? ¡Pero si yo adoro la magia!

-Clyde amigo, ya no tienes que seguir fingiendo. Ya sé que solo pretendías para no hacerme sentir mal pero ya aprendí mi lección de que debo aceptar los gustos de cada persona.

-Muy bonita lección Lincoln pero yo soy un firme fan de la magia en general.

-¿Que? ¿En serio?

-Claro que sí. Me leí todos los libros de Harry Potter y las películas al igual que animales fantásticos, vi todos los episodios de Los hechiceros de Warvely Place, me vi todos los videos de las actuaciones de Harry Houdini y hasta me aprendí la canción "It's a kind of magic" de Queen. Si eso no es ser un fan de la magia no sé qué más hacer.

Lincoln estaba sudando de los nervios, los cambios que hay una vez más lo habían metido en un aprieto con su amigo Clyde. El moreno empezó a aumentar sus sospechas del extraño comportamiento de su amigo.

-Amigo, ¿te encuentras bien?-pregunto Clyde para ver si con eso lograba sacarle algo de información.

-Err…sí, es solo que…

-¿Que?

Lincoln no sabía qué decir, no estaba preparado para este caso. Tendría que haber cerrado la boca.

-Lincoln, ¿por qué fue que dijiste que yo fingía que me gustaba la magia cuando hay pruebas de que me gusta?

-Pues…yo…es que…Clyde, he estado extranochándome mucho últimamente para ayudar a Lori y a Ronnie. Estoy algo cansado y a veces digo incoherencias. Perdón si te ofendí de alguna forma, no fue mi intención.

Aunque actuaba como el mismo Lincoln de siempre una parte de él no dejaba de gritarle que ese chico ocultaba algo peligroso, más sin embargo al no tener pruebas tangibles de que es verdad tuvo que ceder.

-Está bien Lincoln, te perdono. Y eres libre de ir con Ronnie Anne si así lo deseas.

Lincoln se alegró y alivió al ver que su amigo dejaba desconfiar en él, o al menos así parecía.

-Gracias Clyde, te prometo que te lo compensaré.

Lincoln caminó en donde su amiga y los dos se fueron al arcade juntos. En el camino Ronnie Anne aprovechó la distracción de Lincoln para disimuladamente tomarle de la mano, aunque él se dio cuenta no le molestó.

Clyde miraba a sus amigos alejarse, ya estaba casi confirmado que Lincoln actuaba muy extraño…y es probable que se deba a que no es Lincoln.

/

Después de 1 hora en los juegos, los dos salieron del arcade riendo por lo bien que la pasaron. Estaban seguros de que habían probado todos los juegos y hasta roto las marcas de la mayoría. Los dos estaban que explotaban de alegría, justo lo que necesitaban para relajarse un poco y liberar tensiones.

-Dios, ¿viste lo rápido que te vencí en el Street Fighter III? Sigues siendo tan malo como de costumbre-alardeó Ronnie Anne con su amigo.

-Tú ni hables, que te dejé en el terreno en el Mario Kart arcade GP.

-Fue pura suerte, se trabó el volante en la primera vuelta.

-Lo que tú digas, perdedora-dijo en forma juguetona como solían hacerlo antes, cosa que le valió un merecido puño en el hombre. Los dos soltaron risitas por sus juegos. Hasta que Ronnie Anne cesó las risas para otra vez frotarse el brazo derecho en señal de pena, pues estaba un poco nerviosa por lo que le iba a preguntar.

-Ahm, Lincoln. Me preguntaba si querrías ir a mi casa a…no sé, comer algo o solo a seguir charlando.

-Me encantaría Ronnie, pero en serio tengo que irme a resolver unos asuntos.

-Oh, ya veo. ¿Qué clase de asunto?

-Solo unos viejos asuntos del pasado, es personal.

Por mucho que se esforzara, la morena no podía evitar sentirse mal no solo porque se iba sino porque a su parecer no tenían la suficiente confianza para que le dijera que era eso tan importante que tenía que atender. Lincoln lo notó, no le iba revelar lo que hacía a estas horas en secreto pero aun así buscaba las palabras adecuadas para reconfortarla.

-No te preocupes, en cuanto termine de hacer eso…tendré mi revancha en el Street Fighter.

-Ja, en tus sueños tor…digo Lincoln. Yo seré quién tenga su revancha en el Mario Kart

-Sólo si no se vuelve a trabar el volante

Lincoln sale corriendo riendo por el juego que estaban teniendo y dobla la esquina. Ronnie Anne no pensaba en dejar su juego así y fue por el peliblanco para decirle algo en broma, pero al llegar a la esquina no lo vio por ningún lado. Eso le pareció extraño en un principio, pero después se convenció que quizás ya se había ido a otro lado corriendo y lo perdió de vista. Ya sin nada más que hacer se retiró a su casa.

/

Las puertas del almacén se abrieron y de estas entró el peliblanco. Encendió las luces y caminó hasta donde se encontraba el prisionero, quien se encontraba sentado. Puso su mano en la pared transparente y la puerta se abrió para que le pudiera dar su comida, luego la cerró. El prisionero se le quedó mirando un rato causando confusión a Lincoln.

-¿Qué pasa?

-Llegas tarde.

-Si bueno, estaba ocupado.

-¿Haciendo qué?

-No es de tu incumbencia.

-Déjame adivinar, en una cita con la negra. ¿Verdad?

Lincoln no lo afirmó pero tampoco lo negó por lo que indirectamente le dio la respuesta.

-Era obvio, eres tan predecible como patético.

-Lo dice el que está encerrado como rata de laboratorio.

El recluso se molestó por lo que dijo pero no le contestó y siguió comiendo su comida. Pensaba que su enemigo ya se estaba por retirar pero estaba extrañado al ver que estaba parado frente a la celda y con una caja de herramientas en su mano.

-¿Qué haces, asesino? ¿Vas a arreglar tu mente maltrecha?

-Ja, ja, ja. Que risa-dijo Lincoln con claro sarcasmo. Empezó a sacar algunas herramientas unos objetos algo raros-Traje herramientas y materiales.

-¿Para qué?

-Estuve pensando en lo que me dijiste ayer...y tienes razón. Ninguna cárcel es 100% infranqueable, siempre hay posibilidad de escape. Por eso decidí que le haré modificaciones para minimizar el margen de error lo más que se pueda.

-¿Crees que con solo mejorar algunas hoy van a evitar que logre escapar de aquí?

-¿Y quién te dijo que sólo lo haré hoy?-la declaración de Lincoln sorprendió un poco al niño del traje amarillo-Así es, le haré mejoras a tu celda todos los días. Si tengo que venir aquí todos los días a arreglar esta celda hasta hacerla impenetrable…lo haré.

Lincoln empezó a realizar las respectivas mejoras del sistema de la celda, mientras era observado por el niño hasta que este se aburrió por el lento progreso.

-Si sabes que puedes hacerlo en menor tiempo, ¿verdad?

-Prefiero hacerlo a la manera antigua, muchas gracias.

El prisionero rodó los ojos en señal de fastidio.

-Qué hipócrita.

-Disculpa, ¿eso qué significa?

-Que eres un hipócrita. ¿La luz fantasma? Sé que eres tú.

-¿Cómo sabes de eso?

-Escuché a una gente que pasó por aquí hablar de eso, Royal Woods es una ciudad muy chismosa. Dicen que te vieron en la plaza también. Recuerdo ese lugar, fue en donde te restregué el rostro por todo el pavimento y tuviste quemaduras de segundo grado. ¿Lo recuerdas?

Lincoln lo miró con fastidio un segundo y luego siguió su trabajo.

-Yo sé que sí. Jamás olvidaré tu rostro esa vez, contra todo pronóstico te hiciste más feo de lo que ya eras.

El peliblanco sólo lo ignoró y el niño al ver que no había más nada que hacer se quedó mirando a la nada mientras el albino se dedicaba a fortalecer la celda. Cuando Lincoln había terminado, el niño rompió el silencio.

-Entonces, ¿cuál es el plan?

-¿Qué cosa?

-¿Qué va ser de mí? ¿Me quedaré aquí encerrado hasta que muera de viejo? ¿O me matarás al igual que lo hiciste con Bobby?

Lincoln ya se estaba cansando de que ese mocoso lo acusara de matar a Bobby, pero se dio cuenta que podría ponerlo en su lugar si le dijera lo que planea hacer con él.

-Yo no te haré nada. Dejaré que simplemente ellos se encarguen de ti.

-¿Quiénes son ellos?

-Tú sabes muy bien a quienes me refiero.

El niño del traje amarillo se quedó pensando en quiénes podría estar refiriéndose Lincoln. Sus ojos se abrieron como platos cuando se dio cuenta de quiénes se trataban.

-Oh, ellos-dijo algo preocupado, podría decirse que hasta algo asustado, cosa que aprovechó Lincoln para molestarlo también.

-Ya no estás tan confiado ahora, ¿verdad?

Lincoln recogió sus cosas y se dispuso a irse.

-¿Y por qué han tardado tanto?

Lincoln se detuvo en la puerta y volteó su cabeza hacia atrás.

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-Esas cosas trabajan rápido Loud, tomando en cuenta que soy muy buscado ya deberían haberme llevado ayer como máximo. Entonces, ¿por qué no han venido?

-No lo sé…tal vez anden ocupados con otra gente. No eres el único que buscan.

-Jajaja, no me hagas reír Loud. Esas cosas son interminables, aunque fuese verdad lo que dices tendrían que tener "personal" para encargarse de mí…a menos que...

-¿A menos que qué?

El prisionero ya dedujo lo que había pasado y empezó a reírse como un maniático. La risa impacientaba mucho a Lincoln quien quería saber a qué se está refiriendo.

-¿Qué?

-¡Te están juzgando! Están determinando si también deberías acompañarme en el limbo. Jajaja, fuiste un niño muy malo Loud y mereces un castigo.

-Ah por favor, eso es ridículo.

-¿Ah no?-el niño se levanta del suelo y se posiciona al borde de la pared transparente-Usa el cerebro Loud, todo este desmadre lo ocasionaste tú.

-¡¿Qué?!-Lincoln se acerca enojado a la celda-te recuerdo que todo esto lo hice fue por ti.

-No es excusa, a ellos no les importará porqué lo hiciste sino que lo hiciste y punto. Yo tal vez haya matado a un par de personas y hecho una que otra travesura, pero tú hiciste algo mucho peor. Tú rompiste las leyes del espacio-tiempo y te metiste con cosas que no entiendes sólo porque no fuiste lo suficientemente hombre para cargar con tu responsabilidad. Y gracias a ti la vida de muchas personas fue arruinada-el niño mira directamente a los ojos a Lincoln-Lo dije antes y lo vuelvo a decir…eres un villano Loud.

El niño vuelve a reírse por lo bajo. Lincoln se cansó de oír su risa insoportable y se retiró lo más rápido que pudo. Estando afuera del almacén se puso a reflexionar un poco la teoría de su enemigo, por mucho que lo intentara no podía refutarla por completo pues es verdad que lo que hizo es un delito muy grave. Quizás como para sentenciarlo junto con su némesis.

-Él tiene razón…me he convertido en un villano-dijo con mucho pesar. Lo único que le alegraba saber era que ya al fin su familia se encontraría a salvo sin importar lo que le pase a él pues ellos no estaban involucrados en su peligroso pasado. Se dio cuenta gracias al reloj que se había hecho tarde y que tenía que volver a casa lo antes posible. Volteó hacia atrás para ver si alguien lo estaba viendo. La cámara se enfoca en el lugar a donde había volteado y se comprobó que no había nadie alrededor, cuando la cámara quiso enfocarse nuevamente en Lincoln éste había desaparecido.

/

Mientras tanto en la residencia Santiago, Ronnie Anne acaba de regresar del arcade. Se había divertido mucho con el peliblanco, más de lo que lo había hecho en ocasiones previas. Al principio no le gustaba mucho que de pronto él haya decidido pasar más tiempo con ella pues pensaba que solo lo hacía porque su hermano murió y él le tenía lástima, pero fue dándose cuenta que solo estaba preocupado por ella y que quería ayudarla. Sumado a esto, él le ha lanzado tanto indirectas como directas desde hace poco abriéndole las puertas a ambos para que al fin avancen en su relación, puertas que Ronnie Anne no había podido abrir pero que lo había estado buscando desde hace un tiempo.

Cuando entró a su hogar empezó a sentir la pesadez que invadía la estancia desde la tragedia, una de las razones por las cuáles Ronnie Anne quería alejarse el mayor tiempo que pueda de ahí. Cuando pasó por la sala de su hogar encontró a su madre rendida ante el sueño en el sofá, al parecer había tenido otro día pesado en el trabajo pero no quería que se durmiera en el sofá y que mañana tuviese un dolor intenso en el cuello por la incomodidad así que se decidió por levantarla y decirle que vaya a acostarse en su cama.

-Mamá, mamá. Despierta-decía mientras la sacudía levemente.

La señora Santiago se movió un poco sobre el sofá un empezó a esbozar una leve sonrisa.

-Oh, Roberto-dijo entre sueños. Pero luego despertó algo desorientada al ver que se encontraba en su sofá teniendo a su hija enfrente en vez de a su hijo.

-Oh, hija-María se sentó en el sofá y se empezó a sobar la cabeza que le estaba comenzando a doler-¿en dónde estabas que viniste tan tarde?-dijo sonando un poco molesta pero el dolor de cabeza no le permite pensar muy bien.

-Estaba con Lincoln. Te avisé por mensajes, ¿no lo viste?

La señora Santiago sacó su celular y confirmó que había recibido 3 mensajes de su hija diciéndole que pasaría la tarde con Lincoln y que hasta se lo había aprobado.

-Ah sí, es verdad. Perdón, es que no me acordaba-se levantó con algo de lentitud y al estar erguida perdió un poco el equilibrio y se vio obligada a apoyarse del sofá.

-Mamá, ¿estás bien?

-Sí…es solo que…estoy cansada…es todo-el dolor de cabeza era muy doloroso para la señora mexicana, sentía que con cualquier movimiento que daba le taladraban el cerebro-Voy por…un vaso de agua-tampoco el dolor le dejaba hablar muy bien. Empezó a dar pasos algo torpes y se tambaleaba de vez en cuando, tuvo que apoyarse del marco de la puerta de la cocina para evitar caer.

Ronnie Anne notó que su madre desprendía un olor desagradable.

-Mamá, ¿por qué hueles tan mal?

-¿Qué?-se olió su traje de enfermera y comprobó que éste olía muy mal-Oh, es que…no me dio tiempo de bañarme y tuve que sólo lavarme las manos y echarme perfume para disimular.

Era mentira, Ronnie Anne lo sabía. Ella se había levantado una hora antes para enlistarse y desde su puerta vio cómo su madre con el ánimo por el piso entraba al baño y escuchó después el agua correrse, hasta la vio salir del baño. ¿Por qué su madre le acaba de mentir? ¿Qué le estaba ocultando?

María con algo de esfuerzo se desprendió del marco de la puerta y caminó como pudo hasta la nevera. Trató de servirse su vaso pero se le derramaba el agua y el vaso se llenó hasta el borde. Cerró la nevera sin preocuparse mucho por el desastre que había ocasionado y se puso frente al lavaplatos para beber el agua.

Ronnie estaba muy preocupada por el extraño comportamiento de su madre, por mero instinto revisó el sofá en donde se había dormido para encontrar indicios de las razones de su actitud. Debajo de uno de los almohadones se encontró con un objeto que confirmó su teoría más oscura. Entró a la cocina para hablar con su madre.

-Mamá, ¿qué es esto?-María volteó a donde su hija y se horrorizó al ver el objeto que traía esta consigo.

-Ah, ¿eso? Es sólo…uno de los elixires mágicos de tu abuela. Ya sabes cómo es ella de supersticiosa.

-Mamá… ¿estás bebiendo alcohol?-la respuesta ya la tenía casi contestada con sólo tener la botella de vodka en sus manos, pero aun así quería la confirmación de su madre.

María no sabía qué decir, había cometido un error al creer que podía engañar a su hija, también lo hizo al tomar la botella pero ella se sentía muy presionada por lo de su hijo y pensó que tomando un poco se sentiría un poco mejor. Pero ese poco se fue convirtiendo en un vaso, luego en 2 vasos, luego en la mitad de la botella y cuando se dio cuenta se la había tomado toda. Se sentía avergonzada de sí misma por el simple hecho de estar en ese estado tan deplorable y enfrente de su hija.

Ronnie Anne estaba consternada, jamás en su vida pensó que su madre caería en ese estado. La había visto tomando previamente en ocasiones especiales como en una fiesta o en una reunión en familia pero nunca tanta cantidad. ¿La muerte de Bobby la haría descender al alcoholismo? No quería creerlo pero el tener esa botella en sus manos aumentaba sus preocupaciones que ya tenía con respecto a su madre.

María empezó a mostrar una cara muy seria cosa que asustó a su hija. Se separó del lavaplatos y empezó a caminar lentamente hacia donde estaba parada Ronnie Anne, quien empezaba a temblar ligeramente. Sabía que una persona en estado de ebriedad podía volverse irritable y hasta violenta, Ronnie estaba segura que su madre jamás le levantaría la mano pero también estaba segura de que jamás se embriagaría así que ya no estaba tan segura como antes. A cada paso lento que daba María los temores y temblores de Ronnie Anne aumentaban, su mente empezaba a idear los peores escenarios posibles, ¿su madre estaba por regañarle y gritarle, pegarle con un manotazo, con una correa o con la misma botella? No lo sabía con certeza pero el solo especular ya la hacía temblar.

Estando enfrente de su hija la señora Santiago se agachó y la miró directamente a los ojos. Ronnie Anne quería correr y esconderse en su cuarto pero las piernas no le respondían, estaba paralizada del miedo. Cerró los ojos esperando algún golpe, rasguño o lo que sea, pero se sorprendió cuando sintió una sensación cálida en su cuerpo cubriéndola. Abrió los ojos y encontró a su madre abrazándola.

-¡Lo siento hija!-dijo mientras también derramaba lágrimas sobre el suéter de su hija-¡Te fallé!... ¡Y también a Bobby!-empezó a llorar desconsoladamente sobre el hombro de su hija.

A Ronnie Anne le destrozaba el lamento de su madre, más aun siendo que ella hace unos segundos pensaba que le iba a hacer daño. Ronnie Anne le correspondió el abrazo y se dedicó a consolarla.

-No mamá, fuiste una excelente madre.

-Pero…pero…Bobby. Él debía estar aquí con nosotros, y así hubiese sido si tan sólo yo hubiera ido por la familia en vez. ¡Él murió por mi culpa!-siguió llorando siendo consolada por la morena.

-Mamá, cálmate por favor. No fue culpa de nadie lo de Bobby, él hizo el viaje porque quiso no porque lo obligaste. Además…él no querría verte así.

María rompió el abrazo y encaró a su hija. Se limpió las lágrimas de la cara con su brazo.

-(Snif) Yo sé, pero…es tan difícil no culparse cuando todo el día te llega alternativas a la mente que pudieron haberlo salvado. Tampoco estoy muy bien por…bueno, tú sabes-lo último lo dijo refiriéndose a su estado de ebriedad. El mensaje fue captado por Ronnie Anne y ésta decidió tomar acciones.

-Mamá ¿qué te parece si te sirvo una taza de café para que te relajes y te sientas en la mesa para que hablemos un rato?

-…Ok.

La señora aceptó la sugerencia y se sentó en la mesa de la cocina a esperar su café. Cuando este estuvo listo, Ronnie Anne se lo dio a su madre quien le agradeció por el gesto y se sentó a su lado en la mesa. Se suponían que ambas hablarían sobre sus problemas pero en vez de eso había un silencio incómodo entre ambas. Por el lado de María ésta no se sentía con las fuerzas necesarias para iniciar la charla, sólo se limitaba a ver nostálgicamente su café. Y por el lado de Ronnie Anne ella no estaba acostumbrada a tener este tipo de charla y en esos casos su hermano era quien las iniciaba, este no era su territorio. Justo cuando acaba de organizar las primeras palabras con las que iba iniciar su madre dio la iniciativa.

-Cuando tu padre murió Ronalda pasé por una etapa similar. Tú tenías que si 1 año de nacida y Roberto tenía 7 si no me equivoco. Yo me sentí tan destrozada por su ausencia que pensé que jamás me recuperaría, y no sólo por él sino también por ustedes. Tendría que cuidarlos yo sola a partir de entonces, ¿cómo se suponía que lo iba a hacer? ¿Qué tal si algo salía mal? No sabía que hacer estando sola, y luego caí en depresión. Un día estaba en mi cama sentada pensando en tu padre y de pronto tu hermano entró, dijo estar preocupado por mí. Se sentó al lado mío y me convenció para contarle lo que me pasaba. Le dije todo y cuando terminé me dedicó unas palabras hermosas que me hicieron sentir mejor.

-¿Qué fue lo que te dijo?

-…No lo recuerdo con exactitud, pero sí recuerdo su mensaje. Me dijo que en la clase de religión le enseñaron que si una persona buena muere se va al cielo y que también desde allá arriba podía ver a su familia. Luego que dijo que…tú papá está en el cielo y que nos está mirando desde allá arriba todo lo que hacemos. Que estaba seguro que a él no le gustaría verme llorando todo el tiempo y descuidándolos a ustedes porque eso lo ponía triste y si estaba triste…él cielo no sería un lugar bonito como debería. Y por último dijo que si queríamos hacerlo feliz…debíamos ser felices nosotros, aunque lo extrañemos, y para eso aunque demostrarle que podemos ser una familia feliz y amorosa, justo como él lo quería.

Ronnie Anne estaba impactada por esas palabras, ¿su hermano en serio le dijo eso a los 7 años? Él era más especial de lo que ya se pretendía, qué injusto era el mundo al llevárselo a él…en vez de a ella.

-Mamá, yo…

-Ronalda, la única razón por la que pude salir de esa depresión fue gracias a Roberto. Y ahora él se fue, ¿cómo quieres que siga adelante cuando perdí a mi esposo a mi hijo? No puedo, no puedo sola.

Estaba por volver a llorar cuando sintió la mano de su hija posándose sobre la suya para calmarla.

-Mamá, lamento mucho que Bobby haya sido quien se fuera…en vez de mí.

Esas palabras impactaron a María como un tren bala a toda velocidad a una pared de concreto.

-¿Qué? Ronalda, yo nunca…

-Por favor, déjame terminar-interrumpió con un ademán a su madre y prosiguió-Bobby en estos caso sabría qué decir para ayudarte, pero en vez de él estoy yo y no suelo tener estas conversaciones con nadie más que con él. Yo también estoy como tú, destrozada, desorientada y no sé qué hacer, y…pienso que de haber sido yo quien se hubiese ido él ya te habría hecho sentir mejor y esta casa ya estuviera igual que siempre.

-¡Ronalda Anne Santiago! ¡No te atrevas a decir ni pensar eso!-María se para de la silla y se hinca en una rodilla frente a su hija-Si tú te hubieses esta casa jamás sería igual que antes. Tú también eres parte de la familia, y una muy importante. Tienes habilidades con las cuales ayudas bastante en esta casa.

-¿Cómo qué?

-¿Cómo qué?-dijo en forma retórica-¡Mira esta cocina! Está impecable y yo no paso por aquí en días. ¡Mira tu ropa! Está limpia y no he lavado la ropa en días. ¡Y estás bien alimentada y no te he hecho comida en días! De no ser por ti esta casa sería un desastre, tal vez no seas de palabras como Bobby pero tú tienes algo tan importante como eso y es tu acción. En estos días me has probado que puedes vivir tú sola a los 11 años. ¡Yo soy la inútil de esta casa! No he hecho más que hundirme en mi miseria todo este tiempo, si alguien tuviera que haberse ido en esta casa sería yo y nadie más.

-Mamá, si yo soy responsable y Bobby fue bondadoso fue porque así nos criaste tú. Fuiste una buena madre que luchó por criar a 2 hijas mientras trabajaba doble turno como enfermera en el hospital por ya 10 años. Todo lo que soy y lo que fue Bobby fue gracias a ti y de nadie más. Quizás ahora te has descuidado un poco pero aún no es tarde para corregir esto, si las dos dejamos de echarnos la culpa y trabajamos en conjunto podremos superar esto.

-¿Tú crees?

-Lo garantizo. Como dijo Bobby cuando lo de papá. Ahora, ¿estás conmigo?

Aunque Ronnie Anne no se diera cuenta, sí tenía una habilidad para el habla al igual que Bobby que solo tenía que ser explotado. La señora Santiago estaba feliz de que su pequeña estuviese dispuesta a seguir adelante, estaba a no volver a fallarle más nunca.

-Siempre mi amor. Mi niña-la madre se arroja a los brazos de su hija y la abraza con amor el cual es inmediatamente correspondido. Las dos se quedan así un buen tiempo reconfortándose mutuamente.

El tiempo de las lamentaciones había terminado, ahora ambas usarían el tiempo que tenían para limarse las asperezas y ayudarse entre ellas a salir de su predicamento.

/

En la casa Loud, Lori estaba viendo la televisión al no tener más nada que hacer y no sentirse con ganas para salir afuera. Se vio sorprendida cuando escuchó a Lola decir que la quería acompañar. Al principio creyó que era para adueñarse del control de la televisión pero desde que llegó se ha quedado tranquila viendo su programa. Si supiera que realmente no estaba interesada seguro que Lola no dudaría en cambiar de programa; lo que causa la falta de comunicación.

Mientras veían el programa la puerta principal se escuchó abrirse y en esta llegó el varón de la casa Lincoln Loud.

-¿En dónde estabas Lincoln?-preguntó Lori intentando sonar severa, pero solo se quedó con el intento.

-Fui al arcade con Ronnie Anne-al escuchar eso Lola sintió deseos de molestarlo un poco, pero viendo la delicada situación en la que estaba su hermana mayor decidió que no era pertinente hacerlo

-Oh, ya veo. ¿Cómo está ella?

-Mejor, va progresando poco a poco.

-Me alegro.

Un silencio incómodo se presentó en la sala por unos momentos, a Lori se le había vuelto difícil entablar conversaciones con alguien desde la tragedia debido a su estado de ánimo deplorable. Lincoln tenía planeado en un comienzo ir a su cuarto a descansar, pero luego recordó que Lori aún seguía muy afectada por lo de Bobby y que le prometió a éste que la ayudaría a recuperarse. Así que se decidió mejor a hacerle compañía y tal vez mientras pueda convencerla a que mañana salga de casa.

-¿Y qué están viendo?-dijo mientras se acomodaba en el sofá a la izquierda de Lori.

-Una caricatura, creo que se llama "Los jóvenes titanes en acción"

-¿En serio? Oí que es mala.

-Meh, es buena para reírse un rato.

Siguieron viendo la tele los tres en silencio, sin embargo ninguno realmente prestaba atención a lo que veía. Unos minutos más tarde se escuchó una puerta abrirse, pero en este caso era la del patio trasero. Se trataba de Luna quien procuraba evitar hacer algún sonido mientras caminaba de puntillas hasta su habitación. Pegada a la pared llegó a la escalera pero apenas llegó al primer escalón cuando Lori la llamó.

-Luna, ¿en dónde estabas?-otra vez trató de sonar severa pero le falló.

-Yo…err…solo fui a caminar. Sí, en el parque. Nada más.

Lori jamás le creyó, principalmente por el hecho de que ella no salía a caminar nunca. ¿Por qué le habría mentido? No le costó mucho averiguarlo después de pensarlo un poco.

-Estuviste con Sam, ¿verdad?

-Ahm…pues…yo... (Suspiro) Si. Lo siento hermana, no quería decirte porque pensé que te haría sentir mal por lo de…bueno, ya sabes.

-Luna, no tienes que ocultarte de mí cada vez que vayas a ver a Sam. Mi infelicidad no debe ser un obstáculo para que alcances la tuya.

-Oh, pues gracias hermana-dijo aliviada al ver que su hermana no tenía con que saliera con su pareja.

Ella no fue la única aliviada pues Lincoln vio una oportunidad para hablar y aligerar el ambiente.

-¿Cómo te fue con ella?

-Fantástico, fui a su casa a ver una película y…-Luna se detuvo de hablar cuando notó un pequeño detalle-Lo siento, ¿dijiste ella?

-Pues sí, o sea con Sam.

-¿Qué? Bro, Sam es un chico.

A Lincoln se le subió el corazón a la garganta con esa declaración, los cambios que hay en la realidad le volvieron a hacer una mala jugada.

-¿Qué? ¿Estás segura?

-Créeme, estoy muy segura-dijo cruzándose de brazos, aunque Lori la increpó con la mirada por la insinuación que hizo.

Lincoln estaba hecho un manojo de nervios, había metido la pata a lo grande esta vez. Corría un grave peligro a que sospecharan de él o peor aún a que le descubrieran.

-Hermano, ¿no habrás creído en verdad que Sam era una chica? ¿O sí? Yo sé que no luzco como una típica adolescente y causa una que otra confusión y a veces me burlo de la masculinidad de Sam, pero no creí que te lo tomaras en serio.

-No, no. Yo lo sabía, es que…estoy cansado, es todo. Mejor me voy a dormir.

Subió a toda prisa hasta su cuarto y cerró la puerta, dejando confundida a todas sus hermanas presentes.

-Eso fue raro, incluso para él.

-Sí, ha estado actuando así desde la semana pasada. Ayer incluso pensaba que Carol y yo éramos amigas.

-Ok, eso es muy extraño de su parte. ¿Por qué habrá dicho eso?

Lori se encogió de hombros.

-Ha de estar estresado.

-¿Y por qué?

-Seguro es por Ronnie Anne, creo que la ha estado ayudando sentirse mejor.

-Hmmm, supongo que tiene sentido. Yo voy a mi cuarto a dormir. ¿Subirás tambien?

-No, creo que me quedaré aquí un rato viendo la tele con Lola.

-Bien, buenas noches hermana.

-Buenas noches Luna.

Luna subió las escaleras para ir a su cuarto a dormir. Lori y Lola se quedaron viendo la tele un rato más, aunque la pequeña estaba un tanto perturbada por el peculiar comportamiento de su hermano.

/

En el clóset convertido en habitación, el peliblanco se encontraba agarrándose la cabeza de los nervios.

-¡Maldición!-gritó por los bajos para no ser escuchado-Dios, lo arruiné en serio. Si sigo así todo mi plan se vendrá abajo y adiós a mi oportunidad de tener una vida normal. Pero, ¿Cómo se supone que haga para actuar con normalidad cuándo no conozco todos los cambios de acá?

El chico estaba al borde del colapso, sólo dios sabe cuánto tardarían todas en darse cuenta de su extraño. Pero si algo aprendió de donde venía era que alterarse no resolvería nada, así que respiró unas cuantas veces hasta que se tranquilizó.

-Bien Lincoln, no te desesperes. Puedes con esto, a partir de ahora sólo hablaras cosas puntuales y de las que estés seguro de qué son y de no ser así disimula. Así no llamaras mucho la atención, espero-se dijo a sí mismo para grabarse el plan, era una costumbre que tenía de donde venía. Pero había un problema muy grande que ya estaba derivando de sus descuidos.

-Aunque me sirvan para los demás, no creo que engañen a Clyde y a Lisa, ellos seguro que están sospechando. Con Clyde creo que puedo resolver algo para que no insista, lo bueno es que lo veré sólo en la escuela así que tendré tiempo para pensarlo bien. Pero Lisa es un problema, seguro que mañana no despegará un ojo de mí hasta averiguar lo que oculto, ¿cómo haré para distraerla?-Lincoln se sentó en su cama a pensar en qué hacer con Lisa, por suerte se percató de un detalle que podría salvarlo si lo aprovecha bien-Un momento, Lisa quiere obtener respuestas pero ella no sabe a qué exactamente. Si le planteo pistas falsas y una solución igual de falsa, ¡Lisa estará satisfecha por las respuestas obtenidas y me dejará en paz! Brillante, pero ¿qué exactamente pudiese usar como cebo?

Lincoln se sentó en su escritorio y empezó a redactar en su laptop su plan para despistar a Lisa. Había pasado ya media hora desde que empezó y cuando estaba por afinar los últimos detalles de su gran plan se le presentó de pronto un fuerte dolor de cabeza. Ni siquiera los balonazos de Lynn eran tan fuertes como estos. Era tan intenso que de la desorientación se cayó de la silla del escritorio y estaba de rodillas en suelo sosteniéndose la cabeza. Quería gritar, pero no podía porque podía despertar a sus hermanas. Se arrastró como pudo a la cama y agarró su almohada, la usó para ponérsela en la cara y gritar todo el dolor que estaba sintiendo.

Dentro de la mente del peliblanco se podía ver qué era lo que pasaba, uno de sus recuerdos estaban siendo modificados. En este caso era el de la vez en que Ronnie Anne se mudó a la gran ciudad, que fue reemplazado por el de una llamada de ella diciéndole que se canceló el viaje por el trabajo de su mamá y que lo invitaba a una tarde en el parque de Skates.

Cuando terminó el recuerdo Lincoln empezó a jadear pesadamente, lo había dejado exhausto pero… ¿qué fue lo que le pasó? Él no lo sabía con certeza, era la primera vez que le pasaba desde que hizo el cambio.

-Creo…creo que ya debería ir a dormir. Mañana tal vez pueda averiguar lo que ocurrió.

Ya habiendo dicho esto se cambió la ropa y se acostó a dormir. Esperaba que esta noche no le tocara vivir otra pesadilla.

/

Entrada a la medianoche la familia Loud dormía tranquilamente, con la excepción de aquella persona que era indiscutidamente la más inteligente del hogar. Estaba tomando su 7ma u 8va taza de café mientras veía por el monitor de su supercomputadora las grabaciones de los últimos días. Estaba segura de que "Lincoln" (si es así como se llama) está ocultando algo, su instinto de científica no dejaba de repetírselo y por eso ha comenzado a hacer una investigación sobre él. Su pequeño interrogatorio realizado en la mañana le probó que ese método era infructuoso con el sospechoso por lo que se decidió que era mejor las pruebas visuales que las verbales, sin embargo esto tampoco daba resultado pues desde que llegó de la escuela no ha hecho más que revisar todas sus cámaras y hasta el momento no ha conseguido nada.

-Vamos bebé, dame respuesta-tiraba porras a la cámara #34 para que le diera las pruebas que necesitaba, pero toda la actividad que registró era normal bajo sus parámetro-¡Rayos!-dijo con frustración al no obtener los resultados que quería.

Quitó la cinta del monitor y se masajeó las sienes, se sentía muy cansada por el esfuerzo mental que realizó y lo peor de eso es que hasta ahora había sido en vano. ¿Será que se equivocó y ha estado perdiendo su tiempo?...no quería admitirlo pero ese parecía el caso.

-(Suspiro) ¿Qué estoy haciendo? Pasé el resto del día buscando una prueba de una teoría conspirativa totalmente falsa cuando pude realizar avances significativos en la ciencia moderna. Y todo porque él dijo que le gustaba el café. Rayos, a veces pienso que soy paranoica.

Convencida de que había desperdiciado el día se dispuso a apagar el computador, pero en el instante en que estaba por presionar el botón de apagado contempló en su escritorio que le faltaba una última cinta de video por ver. Se debatía consigo misma si verlo o dejarlo así.

-Bueno, si ya lo empecé debo terminarlo. Es lo menos que puedo hacer.

Puso la cinta de video en el monitor y la reprodujo. Era la cinta del día de ayer enfocada en la cocina y tenía más de lo mismo, escenas cotidianas de la familia. Veía con decepción todo lo del video, seguía sin creer que había perdido un día entero en trivialidades paranoicas. En el momento cuando estaba por apagar todo se mostró la escena del encuentro entre ella y su hermano en la cocina y para su sorpresa notó actividad fuera de lo normal en Lincoln, específicamente en su mano derecha.

-¿Qué rayos?-cuando lo notó retrocedió un poco el video y lo pausó, luego realizó un aumento conveniente hacia la mano afectada y aumentó la resolución del video para poder ver detalladamente lo que estaba por ocurrir. Reanudó el video y pudo ver claramente que la mano de Lincoln temblaba con tal intensidad que no sería erróneo decir que estaba vibrando, era la prueba que necesitaba.

-¡Lo sabía! ¡Lo sabía, lo sabía, lo sabía! ¡Oculta algo, y yo averiguaré qué es aunque me cueste la vida!-al decir esto quitó la cinta de video y volvió a comenzar a reproducir las demás en orden para ver si encontraba otra pista.

Se sentía aliviada al saber que no desperdició su día después de todo, pero también se sentía muy asustada pues algo le decía con fuerza que lo que sea que esconda el peliblanco…podría poner en riesgo la vida de su familia.

**N/A: Espero que les haya gustado, no olviden dejar su review comentando qué les pareció. Quiero aclarar 2 cosas primero: 1) En la escena del almacén cuando se mencionan a "Ellos" no los ellos de Banghg, es una cosa totalmente diferente. 2) Sé que oficialmente el papá de RA está vivo y vive en Perú, pero eso carece totalmente de sentido para mí así que PARA MÍ él está muerto y así será en la mayoría de mis fics (a menos que indique lo contrario) Ahora procederé a contestar los reviews del capítulo anterior.**

**Marati2011: Si, no se merece ese sufrimiento. Espero que te guste como va esto amiga.**

**Cartman6x61: Pues ya ves que Lincoln no dejará nada a la suerte y se dedicará ahora a reforzar la celda lo más que se pueda, pero hay que tener en mente algo y es que sin importar lo que se haga ningún sistema de seguridad es 100% infalible. Hmmm, ¿dices que tus valquirias derrotan a Lincoln? Honestamente no estoy muy seguro, digamos solo que este Lincoln es más ágil que ellas. Y en cuanto a Lincoln, te diré que no es el mismo que el que ellas conocen. **

**Charly888: Pues no, eso ya se volvió cliché y yo quiero irme por algo más original. La intervención de Lisa en los sucesos que ocasionaron la muerte de Bobby es mínima. Espero que logres descifrar el misterio, el cual me he esforzado en mantener en secreto pero que a la vez no sea molesto. Saludos.**

**Eltíorob95: Jajaja, sí ese idiota del cereal fue perfecto para ejercer el rol de villano que por extraña razón es muy poco explotado en los fics. Pero eso sí, lo del cereal no es relevante para el surgimiento de la enemistad de los dos peliblancos (bueno, un peliblanco y uno con gorro).**

**J0nas Nagera: Amigo, espero que estés desocupado para cuando leas esto. Me alegra saber que te haya gustado la escena de Lori la cual me costó un poco pues aun no acostumbro a escribir de drama y tragedia, al menos inicié con buen pie. **

**¿Qué puedo decir de RA y Lincoln? Se me hacen súper adorables juntos que me es imposible no shippearlos, y esta escena me pareció perfecta para que se dé un momento entre ambos.**

**Y en cuanto al villano, sí se llama Thawne como el de Flash. Busqué en internet el nombre del chico pero solo se le conoce como "niño malcriado", y como soy malo para inventar nombres lo robé de ahí. Espero que no me demanden XD. **

**Debes saber que en la física cuántica se establece que 2 realidades no pueden ser exactamente iguales, siempre hay diferencias tanto pequeñas como grandes. Pero ¿por qué Lincoln recuerda las cosas de un modo distinto? Lamentablemente no puedo responder eso por spoiler y lo de la vibración digamos que es un efecto colateral de las acciones de Lincoln.**

**¿Realidades paralelas? Puedo decirte que es algo relacionado, sobre todo con eso de realidades alternas. ¿Crees que Lincoln mató a Bobby deliberadamente? Permíteme aclararte algo, Lincoln nunca mataría a alguien a propósito, es todo lo que puedo decir a esta pregunta. Y por último te diré que algo malo sí pasará, pero no ahora pues primero hay que descifrar el misterio y luego se abstiene a las consecuencias los involucrados. **

**En fin, me alegra que te gustara pana. Ojalá tengas tiempo de leer esto y poder dejarme tu review que siempre me levantan los ánimos. Saludos.**

**Wokeland: A ti ya te contesté por review, pero te agradezco por dejar tu comentario y espero que hayas disfrutado el capítulo.**

**Adarkan: ¿Piensas que Lincoln es un villano? Pues yo pienso que sus acciones son muy ambiguas, no habrá hecho lo que hizo de no ser necesario…o por accidente. Espero que disfrutes la historia pana.**


	4. Indicios

Día viernes, el último día de clases…de la semana, pero peor es nada. Por suerte para los niños estaban en el entretiempo de las clases, mejor conocido como "la hora del almuerzo" en donde los estudiantes podrían tomar un descanso de la irritabilidad con que hablaban sus maestros en este día y de fingir forzosamente que les prestaban atención…ah y para almorzar, claro.

En esta ocasión Lincoln terminaba de servirse su comida y camina junto a Ronnie Anne a donde la mesa con sus amigos. Ronnie Anne parecía aun no estar preparada para volver a convivir con ellos pues aún se sentía muy frágil, pero Lincoln la convenció para dar ese paso y le aseguró que si se sentía incómoda se irían de inmediato.

Estando ya en la mesa, las dudas de la latina no hicieron más que aumentar y sintió unos enormes deseos de salir corriendo, estaba por hacerlo hasta que inadvertidamente Lincoln le tomó de la mano. Sorprendida volteó a su izquierda para ver al peliblanco y lo encontró sonriendo para darle algo más de seguridad, luego le asintió con la cabeza para indicarle que hay que hacerlo. Era el momento de perder el miedo a ser lastimada.

Tomó un respiro y luego le habló a sus compañeros.

-Hola chicos.

-Hola Ronnie Anne-dijeron todos al unísono.

-¿Puedo sentarme con ustedes?

-No lo sé, no creo que seas lo suficientemente genial para estar con nosotros-dijo Rusty a lo que los demás asintieron.

Ni Lincoln ni Ronnie Anne podían creer lo que sus amigos le acababan de hacer, ¿acaso la rechazaron aun a pesar de que viene de una delicada situación? ¿Aun cuando Lincoln les había pedido que fueran amables con ella?

Ronnie Anne sentía que le habían dado un puntapié en el corazón, se sentía tan dolida que la hubiesen rechazado por solo verse débil. Desearía haber sido más fuerte con el tema de su hermano, pero no pudo evitar mostrar su lado frágil y ahora por eso había pagado las consecuencias. Era todo, su reputación se había ido por el caño.

Lincoln por su parte estaba tan sorprendido como enojado, no podía creer que no la dejaran juntarse con ellos por una razón tan patética como es el concepto de "genial" en una persona. Estaba tan enojado que estaba considerando usar sus técnicas secretas para enseñarles a todos una lección de cortesía, pero lo desestimó cuando encontró a todos soltando unas risas en conjunto para su confusión.

-Es broma, vengan siéntanse.

-Pero saben, ya pueden soltarse de las manos-dijo Stella en forma juguetona.

Ronnie Anne se sonrojó cuando se enteró que seguía tomada de la mano de Lincoln…en público para colmo. Quería soltarse para ahorrarse la vergüenza pero Lincoln reforzó un poco su agarre para dejarle en claro que no quería soltarla.

-Gracias chicos, pero estamos bien como estamos. ¿Verdad Ronnie Anne?-lo que dijo intensificó más el enrojecimiento de las mejillas de la morena que se encontraba anonada.

-Ah…ah…ah…yo.

-Bueno, bueno. ¿Van a sentarse o a quedarse ahí parados?-preguntó retóricamente el pelirrojo de lentes.

La "pareja" entendió el mensaje y los dos se sentaron en la mesa con ellos.

-De verdad me creí que no nos iban a dejarnos sentar con ustedes.

-¿En serio? ¿Qué nos crees? ¿Monstruos? No, solo quisimos hacerles una pequeña broma para aligerar el ambiente. Fue idea de Rusty.

Los dos miraron a donde estaba el pelirrojo.

-Admítanlo, fue una buena broma.

-Mmmm, bueno eso sí-admitió Ronnie Anne

-¿Ven? Ella lo entiende.

-Menos mal, porque si no te dejaría más feo de lo que ya eres-dijo Liam con intención de molestar.

-Disculpa, pero que levante la mano el que ha tenido novia-solo Rusty y Liam levantan la mano, cosa que confundió al primero-¿Eh? ¿Tú con quien has salido?

-¿No recuerdas a Rose y a Tabby? Salí con ellas un tiempo, por lo que he tenido 2 novias.

-(Bufido) Eso no es nada, yo he tenido 4 novias.

-Si, en Canadá-se burló Zach a lo que los demás rieron un momento para molestia de Rusty.

-A mí me sorprende que Lincoln no haya levantado la mano-dijo una vez más Stella para molestar a los "no-novios"

-Hmmm, no sé Stella. Quizás lo haga en una o dos semanas, ¿o no Ronnie?

-Uuuuhh-hicieron todos (menos Clyde) en la mesa con la indirecta no tan indirecta del albino, la cual enrojeció por completo a la latina.

-Eeh…pues…ahh… ¡¿Podemos cambiar de tema?!-dijo casi gritando de los nervios, no se esperaba esa respuesta de Lincoln.

-De acuerdo, yo tengo un nuevo tema-sugirió Clyde a lo que Lincoln se le erizó la piel. En los días previos de la semana Clyde se ha distanciado un poco de Lincoln y le ha estado observando detalladamente. Lincoln sabía que estaba sospechando de él, pero no le preocupaba puesto a que tenía un plan de contingencia en caso de emergencia. No obstante estando todos reunidos ahí le preocupaba un poco la posibilidad de que hiciera unas preguntas comprometedoras y luego para colmo todos en la mesa empezarían a sospechar de él…incluida Ronnie Anne.

-¿Y cuál es Clyde?-respondió Lincoln lo más natural que pudo, esperando así ocultar sus nervios.

-¿Alguno ha logrado ver la nueva temporada de The Flash de Warner?-nervios que se esfumaron al oír la clase de pregunta que realizó su amigo.

-No desde que esos idiotas de Warner cambiaron el horario a la medianoche. ¿Quién sería tan antisocial para quedarse despierto a la medianoche a ver un programa de superhéroes?-se quejó Stella por el horrible cambio de horario que realizó la cadena

-También pasó lo mismo con Arrow que ahora lo dan a la 1 de la mañana. Me levanto a las 5 am para venir a la escuela, ni crean que dormiré 4 horas por ver una serie, ni siquiera con Arrow-dijo Liam.

-Y Supergirl peor que ahora lo dan a las 2 de la mañana. Si antes no la veía pues ahora menos-dijo Rusty

-A mí me gustaba Supergirl-todos en la mesa miraron extrañados a la latina, quien se puso un tanto nerviosa al tener tantas miradas posadas sobre ella y con esas expresiones-Bueno, no era tan buena como pensaba pero me recordó un poco a Smallville así que decidí darle una oportunidad. Pero desde el episodio en el que Supergirl derrotó a Superman no la veo porque me pareció muy ilógico esa escena.

Los demás la siguieron mirando un rato procesando las palabras que ella dijo. Ronnie Anne por su parte se sentía todavía nerviosa por las miradas de sus compañeros, pero al final se llevaría una agradable sorpresa.

-¡Ella lo entiende!-dijeron todos al unísono y chocaron los cinco con ella uno por uno. Cuando terminaron siguieron la conversación.

-Y además, ¿alguno de ustedes sabe siquiera cuáles son los villanos?-volvió a preguntar el afroamericano.

-El de Flash es un bicho raro que tiene un relámpago raro que absorbe poderes o algo así, ni idea de quién es ese loco-informó Zach al grupo.

-Yo creo que el de Arrow es el latino ese, ¿cómo es que se llamaba?...Ricardo, sí-decía Rusty mientras trataba de recordar lo que podía de lo que sabía de la nueva temporada.

-¿Qué no se había aliado con alguien más?-preguntó Ronnie Anne un tanto confundida

-Yo qué voy a saber, apenas pude ver el piloto y de verga.

-Bueno, bueno. ¿Y el de Supergirl alguien lo ha visto?

En la mesa las risas se hicieron presente ante la pregunta.

-Por favor Clyde, ¿crees que voy a perder mi tiempo en eso?-respondió retóricamente Rusty.

Lincoln por su parte se sentía feliz de ver a Ronnie Anne readaptándose al grupo rápidamente, a este paso ella lograría recuperarse de la tragedia más rápido de lo que se preveía. Eso era algo muy bueno pues así tendría más tiempo para concentrarse en su hermana mayor que parece estar afectada todavía.

Estaba por integrarse a la conversación cuando de pronto se le presentó un dolor de cabeza como el del martes. En un principio era uno ligero como el que se da cuando se escucha un pitido agudo suave, pero a medida que avanzaba el tiempo éste incrementaba progresivamente hasta llegar a uno que se tiene cuando te golpean con un martillo en el cráneo.

Lincoln empezó a agarrarse la cabeza para aliviarse el dolor, pero éste en vez de bajar siguió aumentando.

-Lincoln, ¿te encuentras bien?-preguntó uno de sus amigos, no supo cuál debido a que había cerrado los ojo en un intento desesperado por calmar el dolor, pero no lo hizo.

-Sí, yo solo… ¡ugh!-a duras penas Lincoln pudo contener un poderoso grito que estaba por soltar. Empezó a respirar frenética e intensamente entre dientes. Podía sentir en su cuerpo el palpitar de su cerebro como si lo hubiese matado de alcohol anoche y ahora estuviese con resaca. O como si acababa de salir de una lobotomía frontal.

Lincoln ya sabía el motivo del dolor, era un nuevo recuerdo que estaba cambiando. Fue lo mismo que pasó el día martes y por lo que se veía no iba a ser el último.

-¡Tengo que ir al baño!-salió corriendo a toda velocidad al baño más cercano sin dar tiempo a sus amigos a procesar la información.

Mientras corría a cada paso que daba su cerebro producía una palpitación muy fuerte. El moverse solo empeoraba el dolor de cabeza que estaba por matarlo, sentía el grito que contuvo impregnado dentro de su ser desesperado por salir bajo cualquier medio.

Logró encontrar un baño y en lo más rápido que pudo, quiso trabarla pero el seguro estaba dañado. Por poco dejaba escapar el grito cuando recordó que aún seguía en la escuela y que alguien podría escucharlo y eso solo aumentaría las sospechas de Clyde y crearía las de los chicos. Pero si no gritaba ya entonces su cerebro explotaría, no era una locura pensar esto tomando en cuenta la intensidad del dolor de jaqueca que era como si una bomba nuclear le estallara dentro del cráneo.

Usando su ingenio agarró las toallas de papel cerca de los lavamanos y los hizo bolita para tapar uno de ellos y así poder gritar bajo el agua. Abrió los grifos a máxima intensidad para acelerar el proceso pero para su desgracia la línea en la que corría el agua era muy delgada. Desesperado, abrió el de los demás para encontrar que tenían las mismas condiciones y empezó a acumular agua con sus manos para llenarla en el lavamanos que estaba tapado, tenía que intentarlo pues si no gritaba pronto de seguro el conserje tendría que limpiar su sangre y pedazos de carne regados en el baño.

Para su fortuna el agua había llenado casi todo el lavamanos justo cuando llegaba al clímax de la desesperación y sin más preámbulo sumergió la cabeza en el pequeño estanque y apenas sintió el agua en su cara soltó el grito más poderoso de toda su vida. Mientras lo hacía pudo ver cuál era el recuerdo que se estaba modificando: Era el de cuando conocieron a Stella, en vez de que sean solo los 5 tratando de ganarse su amor estaba incluida Ronnie Anne en el nuevo recuerdo, en el cual ella se sentía un poco celosa de la atención que recibía la nueva sobre ella lo que derivó a una tensión entre ambas que luego llevó a la latina a hacer una broma muy pesada a la nueva que terminó llorando de la vergüenza. Lincoln confrontó a la morena sobre su actitud y tuvieron una fuerte discusión, que terminó con ella confesándole sus temores de quedarse sola por preferir a la nueva. Lincoln se enterneció por la confesión y le explicó que nadie la opacará o reemplazará porque ella es especial a su manera y que era ridículo pensar eso. Aliviada y agradecida por escuchar eso ella lo abraza en forma de agradecimiento a lo cual le corresponde. Luego él le dice que tendrá que disculparse y enmendar su error a lo que ella acepta de mala gana. Al día siguiente Ronnie Anne se sometió a una humillación peor que la de Stella, pero como era la chica más dura de la escuela amenazó a todo el mundo que si se burlaban de ella les haría un sándwich de nudillos, por lo que no hubo burlas y el asunto de Stella quedó en el olvido. La nueva se sintió muy sorprendida por el gesto de la bravucona y le agradece el haber enmendado su error, luego de una breve charla las dos se vuelven amigas.

Pasó un minuto gritando a todo pulmón en el mini estanque. Cuando al fin terminó sacó la cabeza de ahí y empezó a dar unos jadeos tan fuertes que parecía que acababa de ejercer un enorme peso. Quitó el papel de la cañería y dejó al agua correr por el mismo y luego cerró las llaves de los lavamanos. Sumamente cansado por el esfuerzo se tumbó al suelo y recostó la cabeza en la pared al otro extremo de la puerta. Pasó el resto de su tiempo jadeando y recuperando sus fuerzas, hasta que alguien tocó la puerta del baño.

-Lincoln, somos nosotros. ¿Está todo bien?-no logró identificar la voz del emisor al no tener las energías necesarias. Observó sus manos y las encontró vibrando con descontrol. No podía permitir que los demás vieran sus manos así, por lo que con sus últimas fuerzas se concentró para hacerlas parar.

-si… (Jadeo)…yo solo… (Jadeo)-sin dar oportunidad a que terminara todos entraron al baño y lo encontraron tirado en el suelo exhausto. Se acercaron a donde estaba y se agacharon para verle la cara.

-¿Qué fue lo que te pasó?

-Nada…solo un…dolor de cabeza…es todo.

-Tenemos que llevarte a la enfermería.

El timbre de la vuelta a clase sonó para avisar a los alumnos, ocasionándole una molestia a Lincoln.

-No, no. Está todo bien, ya se me pasó. Hay que volver a clases-se levanta del suelo con algo de dificultad. Los pasos que daba eran torpes y desincronizados, sus amigos quisieron ayudarlo pero él se negaba a recibirla y caminó hasta su salón de clases.

Este malestar que tuvo Lincoln preocupó un poco a sus compañeros, menos a Clyde quien estaba empezando a sospechar que dicho dolor de cabeza pudo ser una mentira.

/

Afuera de la escuela primaria estaba estacionada la camioneta de la familia Loud cuya conductora seguía siendo Lori Loud. Sonado ya el timbre de salida, uno a uno las niñas que asistían a la escuela se metieron dentro de la van, ésta estaba llena de gente pues las mayores ya habían salido de clases un poco más temprano con la excepción de un puesto vacío que curiosamente lo ha estado desde hace 1 semana. Este detalle no pasó desapercibido por la más inteligente del hogar, quien no dudó en notificarla al superior de la familia más cercano.

-Disculpa unidad fraternal número 1, pero ¿no deberíamos esperar a que Lincoln llegue?

-No, él se viene caminando.

-¿Y eso no te preocupa en lo más mínimo?

-No Lisa, él es responsable y sabe cuidarse solo, además tiene 11 años ya casi es un adolescente.

-No me refería a su seguridad, sino más bien a su paradero.

Lori de tuvo la camioneta en la acera y gira su cuerpo hacia atrás para ver mejor a su hermanita.

-¿Qué dices?

-No me digas que no has notado su extraño comportamiento en estos días.

-Bueno si, pero eso es por la pubertad. A esa edad uno actúa muy extraño.

-¿Pubertad? Lori no seas inocente, desde la semana pasada Lincoln se ha venido a pie a casa.

-¿Y? Tal vez sea por ejercicio.

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué no me pidió ayuda a mí?-preguntó Lynn algo molesta.

-Ese es mi punto, su caminata no es por ejercicio y tampoco creo que sea por reflexión como dice él.

-¿Qué estás insinuando, Lisa?-preguntó Lori cansada de tanto desvío de la genio.

-Que nuestro hermano podría…estar practicando actividades ilícitas.

-¿Qué? ¿Crees que Lincoln es un criminal o algo así?-dijo la mayor algo molesta por la acusación.

-Bueno hermana, debes admitir que ha estado actuando raro. ¿Recuerdas lo de Sam?-replicó Luna.

-¿Pero eso qué tiene que ver con que Lincoln sea criminal?

-No lo sé…tal vez haya consumido algo.

-¡¿Qué?!

-También lo he visto muy decaído, como si sintiera culpa de algo que hizo-dijo Leni.

-Además cuando pasaba por su cuarto en los ductos siempre veo que tiene pesadillas.

-Y además casi ya ni juega con nosotras-dijeron las gemelas.

-Dice incoherencias, entremezcla los recuerdos, depresión y alejamiento de su familia. Es lo que temía, con todo esto y las pruebas que tengo en mi computadora tengo varias conclusiones que van desde comercialización con traficantes hasta…

-¡YA CÁLLENSE!-Lori golpeó el volante con su manos accionando la bocina para llamar la atención de todas y asustarlas un poco, para su suerte pareció funcionar y ya con esto continuó-¡¿Qué demonios les pasa?! ¡¿En verdad creen que Lincoln haría esas cosas?! ¡Después de todo lo que ha hecho por nosotras y lo que sigue haciendo ¿lo creen capaz de hacer esas horribles cosas?!

Las demás enmudecieron con el grito, si bien su hermano Lincoln acostumbraba a ayudarlas en lo que podía ellas a veces olvidaban que también tiene su propia vida. No podían evitarlo, estaban tan acostumbradas a la ayuda de su hermano que cuando no la hay no pueden evitar pensar que algo anda muy mal. Lori por su parte respiró un par de veces para calmarse, si bien aunque ya era normal que les gritara con furia en estos momentos no se siente muy bien emocionalmente y el agarra rabia solo la hacía sentir peor consigo misma.

-Miren chicas, Lincoln a su edad está pasando por una serie de cambios lo cual hace que actúe tan extraño para nosotros pero es algo normal para un chico de su edad. Debemos también entender que Lincoln no vive solo para servirnos como si fuera un esclavo, él tiene su propia vida y de seguro en ese breve tiempo libre está aprovechándola lo más que debemos, nosotras también debemos apoyarlo. Quiero que a partir de ahora dejen en paz a Lincoln, pueden pedirle ayuda o que los acompañen si quieren pero ya no quiero que lo molesten si se niega, van a dejar de estar espiándolo o de preguntarle sobre su comportamiento porque sabemos que a esa edad uno quiere independizarse y hacer las cosas por sí mismo y por una vez en la vida se lo vamos a conceder. Si me llego a enterar que me desobedecieron les trituraré todos los huesos y los convertiré en pretzels humanos, ¿quedó claro?

Las demás solo asintieron lentamente.

-Lisa, ¿tengo que repetirlo?

-Pero Lori…

-Sin peros, es una orden.

Lisa quería objetar en contra de su hermana, su instinto le gritaba que Lincoln ocultaba algo que ponía en peligro la vida de su familia, no obstante lo había sido bastante clara en su orden de dejar en paz a Lincoln y no tenía los medios como para desafiarla por lo que tuvo que tragarse su orgullo asentir lentamente.

Lori al ver que su orden iba a ser cumplida encendió nuevamente la camioneta para seguir su camino hacia su casa.

El camino Lisa estaba muy molesta, tenía pruebas que delataban la extraña actitud del albino pero sin el apoyo de sus hermanas poco podía hacer en su investigación, sobre todo ahora que Lori le prohibió hacer seguimiento a su hermano. Mientras se quejaba mentalmente un avión de papel se posó en sus rodillas, abrió y encontró una nota firmada por Lola.

"Estamos contigo Lisa, al llegar a la casa venos en nuestra habitación"

Lisa arrugó el papel y lo guardó para evitar que alguien más lo vea, las gemelas tal vez no eran las mejores hermanas para ayudarla pero con su buen desempeño juntas podría seguir su investigación sin ser descubierta.

/

Para la alegría de los muchachos las clases en la escuela habían culminado dando paso al tan ansiado fin de semana. Todos los niños ya tenían sus planes hechos para aprovechar el fin de semana (por supuesto ninguno incluía hacer la tarea), de entre todos los muchachos una chica latina había decidido durante las clases de matemáticas que le pediría a Lincoln pasar el fin de semana con ella en su casa. Su relación siempre había sido la de amigos por más que los demás los juntara pero en esta semana el peliblanco le ha estado insinuando más de una vez que quería llegar al siguiente nivel, esta vez Ronnie Anne quería dar el siguiente paso haciéndole la invitación para que al estar allá puedan convivir más tiempo junto y quizás mientras él esté distraído ella podría…robarle un beso. Aún más emocionada con ese pensamiento fue a las afueras del colegio a buscarlo. Allí lo encontró mirando a ambos lado en la acera y luego caminando hacia el lado izquierdo de la misma. Ronnie Anne quiso ir a dónde estaba él para hacerle la propuesta pero inadvertidamente es jalada de la camisa y una mano le tapa la boca para que no hable, luego es arrastrada hasta una esquina de la esquina.

Al estar se suelta del agarre y estaba por golpear a quien quiera que la había arrastrado, pero se sorprende al ver que se trataba del amigo de Lincoln Clyde, aunque no por eso dejara de estar enojada.

-¡Clyde! ¡¿Qué demonios pasa contigo?!

-Shh-le pone el dedo en la boca para que guardara silencio-nos va a oír.

Ronnie Anne molesta le quita la mano de encima.

-¿Quién nos va a oír?

-Lincoln.

-¿Qué tiene que nos escuche?

-Que lo estoy espiando y no quiero que me descubra.

-Ok vuelvo a preguntar, ¿qué demonios pasa contigo?

-Ronnie Anne, ¿no has notado que Lincoln ha estado actuando extraño últimamente?

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Estoy seguro que guarda un secreto a nosotros, no quiere que lo sepamos y por eso está distante.

-¿Distante? ¿De qué hablas? Si él y yo hemos estado saliendo más que de…-a mitad de oración la pelinegra se detuvo, al entender a qué se refería Clyde con distante cruzó de brazos y lo miró molesta-Ah, ya veo a qué te refieres.

-¿En serio?

-Sí, estás celoso.

-¿Qué? ¿Pero por qué saltas con eso?

-Clyde, esta semana he estado con Lincoln más de lo usual y da la casualidad que justamente empiezas a creer que trae algo entre malos. A mí no me engañas, estás celoso.

-¡Yo no estoy celoso!

-¿Ah no? ¡Entonces mírame a la cara di que no estás celoso!

Clyde la miró a los ojos y estaba por repetir lo que había, pero esa mirada era tan penetrante que le sacaba todo el coraje que tenía. Era como si con esa mirada pudiera ver dentro de su ser y saber que lo que decía…era mentira.

-(Suspiro) Ok, admito que no me agrada el hecho de que me alejaras de Lincoln, pero lo que digo es…

-¡Agh! ¡Lo sabía! ¡¿Acaso crees que eres el único que tiene el derecho de estar con Lincoln?! ¡¿Siquiera te interesa lo que yo siento al respecto?! ¡Por primera vez en meses Lincoln y yo estamos llevando nuestra relación a un nuevo nivel, tal vez hasta seamos…! ¡Bueno…no estoy segura a qué pero me gusta que Lincoln pase más tiempo conmigo para variar y que él…bueno, me haga sentir especial! ¡¿Tienes idea de cuánto he esperado por esto?! ¡Pero no, él sólo puede estar contigo! ¡¿Oh no, Clyde?! ¡Él sólo puede estar contigo y sin cambiar porque según tú eso es ser un mejor amigo! ¡No eres un buen amigo, eres un maldito egoísta, un acaparador y un mal amigo!

-¡¿Qué?! ¡Ronnie Anne, esto no tiene que ver con mi amistad con Lincoln! ¿No has notado que también ha estado actuando extraño?

-¡¿Por lanzarme indirectas?!

-¡Tampoco tiene que ver contigo! Fíjate por ejemplo en lo que pasó en la cafetería, ¿de verdad crees que fue por un dolor de cabeza?

-Pues…si él dijo que fue por eso, yo le creo.

-¿Pero niegas o no el que fue raro su actitud?

-…eh…no, pero de todos modos yo no sé nada de medicina como para saber cómo actúan las personas con una jaqueca.

-Pero no es solo el dolor de cabeza, según tengo claro desde la semana pasada Lincoln se va a esta misma hora caminando rumbo a un destino desconocido. Estoy seguro de que su comportamiento está ligado a dónde sea que vaya todos los días y hoy averiguaré a dónde es que va.

-¿Entonces vas a espiarlo? Estás más loco de lo que creía. ¿Y para que me trajiste hasta aquí?

-Ronnie Anne, sé que tú y yo no hemos tenido la mejor relación desde el comienzo y menos ahora, pero si hay algo que tenemos en común es que a los dos nos importa Lincoln y sé que por mucho que lo niegues también tienes tus sospechas sobre él porque te preocupas. Por lo que sabemos Lincoln podría estar involucrado en algo peligroso o que le esté haciendo daño y es nuestro deber como sus amigos ayudarlo con sus problemas, pero para eso necesitaré de tu ayuda ¿qué dices?

Ronnie Anne en un principio iba a desestimar de inmediato las palabras del afroamericano pero ciertamente estaba preocupada por su repentino cambio de personalidad desde la semana pasada, aunque disfrutaba del aumento en su tiempo juntos notaba que Lincoln parecía estar muy ocupado con un asunto que había discutido ni con sus hermanas. No obstante quizás se trate de algo personal a lo cual no quiere involucrar a sus allegados de momento.

-Clyde, yo confío en Lincoln, él jamás se metería en problemas serios. Y sé que si él no me ha dicho nada sobre ese asunto que tiene que atender…es porque no quiere involucrarme en eso para bien, sé que cuando esté listo él me dirá de qué se trata. Y a diferencia de ti yo tengo la paciencia suficiente para esperar a que termine su asunto y me diga de qué se trataba. Así que no pienso espiarlo por eso.

Dicho esto la morena dio la vuelta para alejarse del afroamericano caminando en dirección opuesta.

-¿Ni siquiera si es por una chica?

Ronnie Anne detiene sus pasos por el impacto que tuvo esas palabras sobre ella. Volteó la cabeza hacia atrás para mirar al moreno.

-¿Qué estás diciendo?

-Digo que quizás tengas razón en que quizás no sea nada grave pero es posible que se trate de una "Novia" que tenga Lincoln en secreto, ¿no te gustaría ver a quién pudo haber elegido Lincoln por sobre ti?

Ronnie Anne se gira por completo para encarar al joven McBride.

-¿Crees que con una absurda manipulación emocional vas a convencerme de seguirlo? Eso es muy bajo de tu parte Clyde.

-Tal vez, pero no me dejas más opción. No puedo hacer esto solo Ronnie Anne, necesito tu ayuda y quizás hasta Lincoln. Además ustedes siempre han dicho que no son novios entonces ¿qué le detiene para ir con otra chica a buscar pareja? Al menos si lo agarras en el acto puedes hacer algo al respecto, incluso hasta te le puedes declarar. ¿Qué dices?

Clyde le tiende la mano para hacer el trato, la latina por su parte estaba que explotaba de rabia por ser manipulada como si de un robot se tratase pero una parte de ella tenía curiosidad por saber que era tan importante que hacía Lincoln a estas horas como para no contarle a nadie sobre eso. Con todo esto le estrechó la mano ejerciendo mucha fuerza para causarle algo de dolor.

-Bien McBride, te acompaño. Pero que sea la última vez en tu miserable vida que me manipulas, ¿quedó claro?

-Más claro que el agua-Clyde se soltó del agarre y se sobó la mano, o esa chica tenía mucha fuerza o él era muy débil. Quizás ambas cosas-bueno, vámonos. Lincoln fue a la izquierda, hay que seguirlo.

Clyde empezó a correr para alcanzar a su mejor amigo y era seguido por Ronnie Anne.

/

En la casa Loud Lisa siguió las indicaciones dadas en la camioneta y fue a la habitación de las gemelas. Éstas estaban tranquilas haciendo sus hábitos pero al ver a la prodigio de la familia entrar en el cuarto las dos dejaron de hacer sus cosas y se acercaron a Lisa.

-Bien, estoy aquí. ¿De qué querían?

-Lisa, las dos estamos de acuerdo contigo. Algo anda mal con Lincoln.

-Bueno, es agradable saber que cuento con su apoyo pero si quieren ayudarme empiecen por darme pruebas. Como, ¿por qué están sospechando de Lincoln?

-Uy, yo quiero empezar-alzaba la mano Lana para tener el permiso de Lisa, el cuál le fue concedido-He visto que Lincoln ha cambiado.

-¿En qué aspecto?

-El otro día entré a su cuarto para preguntarle algo y lo encontré leyendo comics en ropa interior, estaba por irme cuando vi que en su pecho…-Lisa escuchaba atentamente el relato corto de la mecánica, esta tenía previsto a ser una pista clave y prueba contundente relacionado al tema de Lincoln-Le salió…un pelo largo blanco-sin embargo al igual que las predicciones del súper colisionador de hadrones resultaron ser falsas. Por su parte su gemela Lola jadeó asombrada por lo que escuchó.

-¿Le viste un pelo en el pecho?

-Ajá.

-Yo le ví que le creció uno largo y horrible en la cara.

-Vi unos pocos en las piernas.

-(Jadeo) ¿Crees que sea un hombre lobo?

-Parece lo más lógico.

-Chicas-llamó la atención a ambas la pequeña prodigio-Aunque suene muy interesante su teoría de que nuestro hermano sea un licántropo, temo informarle que la prueba presentada solo se trata de un síntoma del proceso biológico natural llamado pubertad, que fue la que había mencionado Lori en el camino. Necesito otra cosa.

-Bien, yo he notado que su voz ha cambiado. A veces es aguda y a veces es grave, como si fuera un monstruo oculto bajo su piel.

-Eso también es parte de la pubertad, Lola.

-Está más interesado en Ronnie Anne que de costumbre.

-Pubertad, Lana.

-Su cara se ha vuelto grasosa, como si fuera una freidora.

-Lo he visto muy deprimido estos días.

-Y ya ni pasa tiempo con la familia.

-Pubertad, ¡pubertad! y ¡pubertad!-más que molesta Lisa estaba decepcionada, las pruebas mostradas eran insignificantes.

-¿Acaso alguna de las dos tiene otra prueba?

Las dos levantan la mano.

-Que no tenga que ver con su aspecto.

Lenta e inseguramente las dos bajan las manos.

Exasperada se encontraba Lisa al decir esas palabras, resulta que las niñas confundían los cambios en los adolescentes con cosas sobrenaturales, en resumen perdió su tiempo-¡Agh! Es increíble que haya pensado que ustedes entenderían lo que está pasando, yo mejor me voy de aquí.

Sin nada más que hacer en la habitación procedió a retirarse de la misma.

-¡Espera Lisa!-pero al último momento es detenida por la princesa de la casa-Hay una cosa más extraña que hizo Lincoln, tiene que ver con lo que mencionó Luna de Sam en la van.

Ella recordaba haber oído de eso en la tarde, si Luna decía que Lincoln había hecho o dicho algo raro con respecto a Sam entonces podría ser esta vez una prueba, tal vez no tan sólida como hubiese sido una tangible pero al menos era algo.

-Hmmm, te escucho-dio la media vuelta y se cruzó de brazos.

-Cuando Luna llegó a la casa el martes Lori la llamó para hablar con ella, yo estaba con Lincoln y ella sentada en el sofá por lo que pude oír lo que decían. Lincoln preguntó por Sam pero lo hizo refiriéndose a una "ella" en vez de a un él.

-¿Qué?-reaccionaron Lisa y Lana al mismo tiempo. Lisa se llevó la mano a la barbilla analizando las palabras de la princesa mientras que la mecánica cuestionaba

-Pero…eso no tiene ningún sentido. Hemos visto a Sam varias veces hasta cenó una vez con nosotros y en definitiva era un chico.

-Exacto, y no fue confusión de él hasta lo rectificó. Entonces ¿por qué habrá pensado que era una chica?

-Porque quizás…así era en dónde viene.

Aquella declaración impactó a las gemelas, no podían procesar lo que recién habían escuchado.

-¿Qué? Lisa, ¿a qué te refieres?-se atrevió a preguntar Lola.

-Tengo varias teorías con respecto a lo que podría estar pasando con Lincoln, pero de entre otras destacada una en la que afirma que el Lincoln con el que convivimos no es nuestro Lincoln…sino uno de otra dimensión.

-¿Otra dimensión? O sea ¿como en una película? ¿Como en Spiderman?-dijo Lana

-Algo así. Hasta ahora parece ser la indicada, explicaría por qué parece confundir ciertos hechos de nuestra realidad. Pero necesito más pruebas y es ahí donde entran ustedes, quiero que vayan a la habitación de Lincoln y recolecten la mayor cantidad de información que puedan antes de que regresen.

-¿Y por qué no vas tú?

-Me encantaría poder hacerlo pero desafortunadamente debido a los hechos recientes nuestra hermana Lori tendrá un ojo encima de mí o en su defecto alguna de nuestras hermanas mayores. En cambio a ustedes se les bajará la guardia y por ser muy escurridizas podrán realizar la tarea sin problemas, ahora ¿puedo contar con ustedes?

Ninguna de las dos estaba segura sobre entrar en la habitación de Lincoln, en el pasado era casi un hábito hurgar entre sus cosas pero Lori fue bien clara en decir que convertiría en un pretzel humano a quien se atreva a cruzar esa puerta. No obstante los hechos recientes en torno al peliblanco las estaba preocupando bastante.

-Bien Lisa, lo haremos. Pero sólo porque nos preocupa nuestro hermano.

-Bien, antes de que se me olvide tengan estos-les entrega unos aparatos que se asemejan a unos audífonos inalámbricos-son intercomunicadores, les daré informes constante de la situación en el exterior de la habitación mientras investigan y daré aviso cuando alguien se acerque. Recuerden, el objetivo es encontrar cualquier cosa que delate lo que le esté pasando a Lincoln, ¿entendieron?

-Sí, señora-dijeron ambas con un saludo tipo militar.

-Bien, buena suerte chicas. La necesitarán.

/

Lincoln se encontraba caminando tranquilamente por la acera siendo inconsciente de que había sido seguido por dos de sus amigos desde que había empezado la caminata. Llevaba caminando casi una hora recorriendo una buena parte de la ciudad, Ronnie Anne y Clyde no le habían perdido el paso ni un segundo pero se encontraban ahora en una zona desconocida por los dos.

-Clyde, ¿habías estado por aquí antes?

-No, ¿y tú?

-¿Por qué crees que te pregunté?

-Yo qué sé, ¿para conversar?

Ronnie Anne rodó los ojos y siguió enfocándose en Lincoln, hasta ahora no había hecho nada fuera de lo ordinario pero tenían que tener los ojos bien abiertos si querían llegar al fondo del misterio que oculta. De pronto gira a la izquierda y se adentra en un cruce, los otros dos se colocan al borde de la pared para no ser vistos.

-Bien, cruzó en un callejón. Podemos confrontarlo ahí-dijo Clyde.

-¿Cómo sabes que es un callejón?

-Tengo GPS y me dice que ahí hay un callejón con una pared de ladrillos al final. Solo tenemos que salir y sacarle las respuestas de una vez, ¿lista?

-Más o menos.

-Es suficiente. A la cuenta de 3: 1, 2, 3.

Los dos se meten al callejón, al poner un solo pie en ese lugar Clyde señala en forma acusatoria al frente y toma una pose apropiada.

-¡Ajá!-exclama creyendo haber atrapado al albino con las manos en la masa pero al ver el callejón detenidamente contempló que aquel estaba completamente vacío.

-¡¿Qué?! Pero… ¿Cómo?-Clyde se para en medio del lugar y mira alrededor, se trataba de un simple callejón sucio con una pared de ladrillos al final, sin botes de basura ni puertas en las que ocultarse, si alguien se había metido ahí no tendría como salir si era emboscado-No tiene sentido, él debería estar aquí. ¡¿Tú lo viste verdad?!

-Yo…yo…no lo sé.

-¡¿Cómo que no sabes?!

-Bueno, tal vez él en realidad cruzó más adelante y la perspectiva nos engañó.

-¿Perspectiva? Eso es ridículo, claramente lo vimos pasar por aquí, no pudo haber sido la perspectiva.

-¡¿Entonces qué quieres que te diga Clyde?! ¡¿Qué cruzó el callejón y luego desapareció?! ¡Eso sí sería ridículo!

Con lo que dijo Ronnie Anne a Clyde se le prendió un foco.

-¿Lo es?-cuestionó retóricamente. Luego se fue hasta la pared de ladrillos y pegó la oreja en la pared mientras tocaba distintas partes de la misma con los nudillos.

-Ahhh, ¿qué estás haciendo?

-Buscando un pasadizo secreto.

-¿Qué? Vamos, no lo dije en serio. Solo era un chiste, él no desapareció.

-Ronnie Anne, lo venimos siguiendo desde hace casi una hora y hemos pasado por lugares que nunca habíamos estado y él caminaba como si acostumbraba a rondar por aquí. Quizás nos haya notado y se vino para acá para poder acceder a su pasadizo secreto y poder huir de nosotros.

-No lo dices en serio, ¿o sí?

-¿Tienes una mejor explicación?

No la tenía de hecho, estaba segura que no había desaparecido así como así ni accedió a una entrada secreta pero como realmente no tenía una explicación para ese extraño evento se vio resignada a ceder. Como no sería parte de la locura del afroamericano se sentó en el suelo recargando la espalda en la pared para relajarse un poco y dejar que Clyde fuese el que hiciera todo el trabajo en su locura. Luego de un tiempo de búsqueda el moreno se aleja de la pared hasta estar a la entrada del callejón.

-Al fin, ¿ya nos vamos?

-Aún no.

-¿Y entonces que estás haciendo?

-Verás Ronnie Anne, en el universo de Harry Potter los magos accedían al mundo mágico en la estación de trenes corriendo directamente hacia uno de los pilares que ocultaba una entrada secreta.

-¿Ok? ¿Pero qué se supone que harás?

-¡AAAAHHHH!-Clyde empieza a gritar mientras empieza a correr directamente hacia la pared de ladrillos. La latina quedó estupefacta al ver lo que el moreno estaba por hacer, si funcionaba entonces resolvería un misterio pero si no funcionaba (como se tenía previsto) entonces se llevaría un duro golpe en la cara.

Justo cuando estaba por llegar a la pared Clyde dio un pequeño salto de impulso seguro de que su teoría de que se trataba de una pared falsa era correcta, para su desgracia no fue así por lo que su rostro se vio impactado por la dura estructura de ladrillo. Quedó pegado como si fuera un sticker, cuando se despegó cayó al suelo boca arriba con los ojos dando vueltas. Ronnie Anne soltó un suspiro, sabía que esto pasaría pero si le advirtió al chico y este no le hizo caso no pudo hacer más nada, así que lo agarró de la camisa y lo sacó de ahí a rastras.

-Ves muchas películas McBride. Vámonos antes de que te tires de un edificio porque crees que puedes volar.

-Pero…pero…pero…estaba ahí.

-Nos equivocamos Cride, quizás como te dije cruzó más adelante en realidad. Lo intentaremos otro día, pero primero hay que ir a casa.

-Aaah-soltabas quejidos de dolor el moreno mientras era arrastrado fuera del callejón.

Estando ya los dos del otro lado de la acera se va la pared de ladrillos distorsionándose, había algo que parecía atravesar la pared pero sin dañarla como si fuera aire. La cosa se veía que era de color naranja y se veía muy borroso como si sus moléculas estuvieran luchando por mantenerse unidas, la distorsión del cuerpo parecía deberse a la vibración que presentaba. Poco la intensidad bajaba hasta que finalmente se pudo apreciar el cuerpo por completo, se trataba sorpresivamente del peliblanco. Caminó hasta donde estaban sus amigos y los vio a lo lejos, un inconsciente Clyde era arrastrado por Ronnie Anne. Mientras los veía alejarse soltó un suspiro.

-Lo siento chicos, pero no puedo involucrarlos en esto. No esta vez.

Mientras Ronnie Anne caminaba sentía su cola de caballo moverse involuntariamente, volteó su cabeza hacia atrás para ver qué lo había causado. No vio nada, espera ¿eso era un destello amarillo lo que vio por una fracción de segundo? Lo analizó un segundo…pero lo descartó, quizás era un auto que pasó cerca de ahí sin que se diera cuenta. Siguió su camino teniendo al moreno arrastrado al suelo, seguía confundida por lo que acababa de pasar con Lincoln pero de seguro tenía una explicación lógica, ¿verdad?

/

La puerta se abrió lentamente en un intento por no hacer ruido alguno, pero el rechinido se intensificó. Sonaba intermitentemente con cada movimiento que realizaba para abrirse sin importar lo cauteloso que fuese, con esto el objetivo de entrar sin hacer ruido se había ido por el caño. No obstante eso no era un impedimento para seguir adelante con la misión, las gemelas con todo y ruido se metieron dentro de la habitación de su hermano mayor.

-Entramos-avisó Lana por el intercomunicador.

-Perfecto, Lori está en su cuarto siendo consolada por Leni. Calculo que tienen entre 5 a 10 minutos antes de que decida salir para hacer una inspección. Busquen cualquier cosa que parezca sospechosa y tráiganla lo más rápido que puedan-les intuyó Lisa desde la seguridad de su cuarto.

-Entendido. Vamos Lola.

Inmediatamente ambas registraron cada centímetro del cuarto buscando alguna pista de lo que esté pasando con Lincoln. No dejaron piedra sin voltear, sacaron todo de cada gaveta de la habitación, revisaron en cada prenda, buscaron en toda la cama y hasta golpearon la pared en busca de un acceso oculto o algo por el estilo, pero no encontraron nada. Se sentían frustradas por su fracaso, hasta que Lana encontró un pedazo de papel doblado entre la ropa sucia tirada en el suelo. Desdobló el papel para poder leer su contenido.

-Lola, ven a ver esto.

La princesa acudió al llamado.

-¿Qué es eso?

-Lee.

Tomó el papel y leyó el contenido

"**Operación HQRASMNSANCRYPEUNMCPEP"**

-¿Qué rayos significa eso?

-Debe estar escrito en otro idioma.

-¿Qué clase de idioma casi ni usa vocales?

-Ruso, japonés, chino, árabe…

-No creo que esté escrito en otro idioma, debe ser una clase de código o algo por el estilo. Hay que llevárselo a Lisa para que lo analice.

-Aún no, hay que seguir buscando.

-Lana hemos registrado todo el cuarto y no hemos encontrado más que este papel, hay que irnos antes de que nos agarren.

-Solo un segundo, presiento que se nos está pasando algo importante y no quiero que eso pase.

-Lana.

-Por favor, espera. Prometo que no va a pasar nada.

La promesa fue inmediatamente quebrantada, al realizar un movimiento involuntario Lana golpea el escritorio de Lincoln donde reposaban unos juguetes causando que uno de ellos cayera al suelo y se activara.

"**¡Fire, fire!"**-gritaba el muñeco mientras se movía emitiendo luces y sonidos de disparos

-¡¿Qué es eso?!-escucharon el grito de Lori desde su cuarto seguido del rechinido de su puerta abriéndose.

-¡Advertencia unidades fraternales! ¡La unida fraternal número 1 se aproxima peligrosamente a su ubicación, tienen que salir de ahí ahora!

-¡Lisa, no podemos salir! ¡Lori nos verá!-dijo Lola algo desesperada.

-¡Entonces escóndanse lo mejor que puedan para no ser vistas!

Más fácil era decirlo que hacerlo, la habitación de Lincoln solo era un armario de blancos adaptados por lo que el espacio era muy angosto y limitaba mucho el espacio para ocultarse. Las gemelas corrieron por todo el cuarto buscando en donde esconderse pero no vieron nada factible, hasta que se dieron cuenta de un pequeño lugar que podía acogerlas a ambas y evadir el contacto visual con las personas que entren.

Lori entró echando humos por las orejas de la rabia, había sido muy específica cuando les ordenó a las demás que por una vez en sus vidas dejaran en paz a Lincoln, eso incluía el que tenían terminantemente prohibido husmear en su cuarto. No había pasado ni una hora y ya la desobedecieron, aquella que se haya atrevido pagaría las consecuencias…o más bien dicho aquellas. Creía que se trataba de Lisa pero pensándolo mejor ella no es de ensuciarse las manos a diferencias de ese par de gemelas que estaban sucias tanto por dentro como por fuera. Al entrar al cuarto las buscó con la mirada y no las vio pero como era un lugar pequeño solo había dos lugares en los que esconderse, caminó hasta el pequeño armario que le construyó su padre a Lincoln pero no las vio ahí dejando un solo lugar en el cual podrían estar. Se acercó hasta la cama y revisó debajo de ella…no vio nada, sin más nada que hacer salió de la habitación.

Si Lori hubiera mirado arriba cuando revisó debajo de la cama se hubiera percatado de que las niñas estaban sosteniéndose de la madera de la cama para evitar ser vistas, como sus brazos ya no aguantaban su propio peso las dos cayeron de cara al suelo. Rodaron para salir de su escondite y se levantaron del suelo.

-Eso estuvo cerca, mejor vámonos ya antes de que decida volver.

-Espera-Lola ve que a unos centímetros de la cama estaba un objeto que no habían visto antes, lo agarró para verlo más de cerca, era un anillo amarillo dorado con una base circular roja rodeada por una fina línea dorada y en el centro se hallaba y relámpago dorado. Era precioso pero también sospechoso.

-Lola, ¿qué es eso?

-Es un anillo, es lindo pero…creo que hay que llevárselo a Lisa.

-Bien pero ya vámonos.

/

En el cuarto de la genio ésta estaba analizando cuidadosamente el anillo que se le había entregado hace unos momentos, no encontraba nada relevante en el mismo.

-Sigo sin comprender, querida hermana, por qué me trajiste este anillo. Admito que la manufactura es de primera calidad pero no es primordial para nuestra investigación.

-No lo sé Lisa, algo en mi cabeza me decía que tenía que llevártelo inmediatamente.

-¿Seguiste a tu instinto como un animal? Eso suena algo que haría Lana.

-Gracias Lisa-dijo Lana.

-Mira Lisa, sé que es algo raro pero debes admitir que es muy sospechoso que Lincoln tenga esta clase de joyería cuando nunca en la vida ha usado algo como esto por gusto. Conozco cada joyería de la ciudad y ninguna hace este tipo anillo y no creo que esas estúpidas tiendas de cómics los vendan de tal calidad-explicó Lola su punto

-Hmm, es un buen punto pero sin entender que quieres que haga con esto.

-Aunque sea analízalo en tu laboratorio, quizás podamos cómo fue que lo obtuvo.

-…Está bien-Lisa pone el anillo en su escritorio-Pero antes quisiera me digan qué encontraron en la habitación.

-Solo el anillo y esto-Lana le entregó la hoja con el título-parece que Lincoln está ideando otra de sus operaciones y no sabemos para qué, creemos que el título tiene su plan pero está escrito en otro idioma o en un código o algo así y queremos que nos ayude a descifrarlo.

Lisa leía cuidadosamente el título de la operación, pasó así unos momentos hasta llegar a una conclusión.

-No es idioma extranjero, ninguna lengua tiene tan pobre sintaxis dialéctica como esta. Y tampoco creo que sea un código de sustitución simple polialfabético por no tener orden lógico. Lo más seguro es que se trate de un acrónimo.

-¿Acro qué?

-Acrónimo, siglas que se pronuncian en una palabra. Como Nasa o Unicef.

-¿Crees poder descifrarlo?

-Pues es algo complicado pero veré qué puedo hacer.

-También hay un mapa en la parte de atrás, quizás eso pueda ayudar.

-Sí, es todo por ahora. Gracias por su colaboración hermanas.

-No hay de que Lis.

-Avísanos cualquier cosa por favor.

Las gemelas se retiran del cuarto.

Con calma Lisa da un vistazo al mapa de la hoja, tenía encerrado en un círculo un lugar en concreto. Sea lo que sea que Lincoln estuviese planeando ese lugar parecía ser un punto importante para la operación, lo más lógico sería ir a ese lugar a investigar. Antes de empezar a descifrar el acrónimo observó al anillo reposando en el escritorio. Su diseño era sorprendente, aquel que lo haya hecho era un experto en estas cosas, eso aumentaban sus dudas de la obtención de aquel accesorio. Era indiscutiblemente un objeto de gran valor, el metal del que estaba hecho era tan brillante que parecía ser de oro puro o incluso de algo de más valor, ni aunque no tuviese hijos su padre jamás podría comprar esa joya a su madre como regalo y aun así su hermano lo tenía en posesión. Agarró el anillo para ponerlo en una de sus máquinas y saber qué secretos ocultaba, pero antes vio a los costados del anillo un pequeño botón casi imperceptible a la vista. Lo presionó para ver su función pero nada pasó. Se encogió de hombros y colocó el anillo dentro de la máquina para empezar el análisis, ya con la cabeza más tranquila siguió analizando el mapa y el acrónimo en busca de respuestas.

**N/A: Hola, perdonen la tardanza pero ya conocen la excusa de memoria XD. Les aviso que he decidido que después de este capítulo la historia entrará en un hiatus indefinido, esto es porque ya he avanzado suficiente con esta historia mientras que a otras las he dejado de lado un poco, como son el caso de Hermanos e Irrompible las cuales apenas tienen 2 capítulos y son más populares que estas. Me servirá también para encontrar la forma de desarrollar mejor ciertos elementos de la trama pues cuando llegue al clímax quiero generar un gran impacto a los lectores.**

**Ahora a contestar reviews.**

**Marati2011: No tocaré más ese tema pero ten por segura que con su apoyo mutuo las dos superarán ese predicamento.**

**Charly888: Digamos que este Lincoln hizo lo que hizo para huir de sus problemas, no está inspirado en ese episodio de Rick y Morty pero admito que ambos tienen sus similitudes, además el episodio es mi favorito de la serie. Tus preguntas están bien formuladas pero lamentablemente van a tener que esperar por respuestas aunque este capítulo reveló más cosas que los anteriores. Espero que te haya gustado esta parte pana, saludos.**

**Cartman6x61: Bueno, la verdad lo que hacemos son puras especulaciones, jamás tendremos las respuestas sobre quien ganaría a menos que pongan a los personajes en una película XD. Perdón si te ofendí pero creo que ya hablamos suficiente sobre las valquirias así que creo que será mejor dejar ya de un lado el tema y empezar a hablar de la historia como tal. Espero que hayas disfrutado el cap.**

**Y bien, es todo por ahora. Mi próxima actualización será de Hermanos así que estén pendientes. Nos vemos en la próximas, adiós.**


End file.
